Dirty Daddies
by aokuro
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara menemukan bayi yang mereka beri nama Konohamaru dan merawatnya, hitung-hitung belajar jadi abah/papa/ayah sebelum menikah dan punya anak kandung. ・・・ AU, Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "Kita namakan siapa anak ini?" tanya Naruto. "Konohamaru," ucap Sasuke. "Kenapa bukan Sunamaru?" tanya Gaara. "Jelek," kata Sasuke.

**Dirty Daddies**

copyright of _Dani Scarlet_

**Naruto**

copyright of _Kishimoto Masashi_

Warning: AU, _not meant to be yaoi_.

**Author gaje's head note:** Bah, internet lambat banget, iseng-iseng aja ngerjain fanfic yang lagi ada di otak ini =.=' Semoga suka, yah. Rada diilhami kisah nyata nih. Wahahahahaha...

**Gaara:** Kenapa? Kenapa gue muncul lagi di fanfic lo? *nyekek author tanpa perasaan*

**Author:** Karena tak-dir.

**Sasuke-cap:** Kami dapat peran apa lagi? Bayarannya gede nggak? *noel-noel author* Eh? Kok nama gue jadi Sasuke-cap? Apaan tuh 'cap'? Suffix baru?

**Author:** Pastinya! Sasu-kecap!

**Sasuke-cap:** *nyekek author bareng Gaara*

**Naruto:** Selamat membaca XD!

--

Pagi yang sangat cerah dibalut embun dengan efek keemasan yang indah melapisi kulit luar bumi karena matahari yang senantiasa keluar seenak jidat itu kini telah memancarkan sinar 'pengharapan'-nya kembali setelah tertidur semalaman digantikan oleh langit malam yang berbintang.

"Pagi dunia~!" Di sebuah apartemen minimalis dengan posisi strategis di pinggiran Konoha, terdapat seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dia sedang keluar apartemen dan meneriakkan yel-yelnya setiap hari itu. Tidak lama kemudian, tetangga di sebelah apartemennya pun keluar.

Naruto menoleh dan menyapanya, "Pagi, Sasuke!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, usuratonkachi? Berteriak seperti biasanya?" tanyanya sambil mengunci pintu apartemen.

"Begitulah." Naruto nyengir. "Mau kemana, nih?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Tentu saja kuliah, Dobe. Kau tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haha, baru seminggu lalu aku di-drop out," jawab Naruto sambil -lagi-lagi- nyengir.

"Iya, _as expected from a guy like you_," kata Sasuke dengan senyum penuh penghinaan yang mampir di wajahnya.

"Kau bicara apa? Seenaknya saja!" solot Naruto.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu," kata Sasuke.

"Kau menghinaku, ya?" teriak Naruto.

"Urusai," ucap seseorang di belakang Sasuke.

"Hai, Gaara!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara yang juga baru saja keluar dari apartemennya.

"Pagi, Naruto," sapa Gaara dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau sapa Naruto saja? Lha, aku?" protes Sasuke yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari tetangganya yang -dianggapnya- nista tersebut.

Gaara tidak memperdulikan Sasuke dan langsung saja menyelonong melewati mereka. Sasuke hanya memandang dia yang menjauh dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Sasuke, Gaara juga kuliah, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak, dia jadi penari strip tease di bar," jawab Sasuke seenak jidat dan ngaco.

"Wah! Kamu sering lihat, ya?" Naruto nyengir.

"Usuratonkachi," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Naruto. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dari tangga dan hampir membuat mereka ciuman jidat.

"Gaara, ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, coba kalian ikut aku!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang kebetulan ada di depannya. Spontan Sasuke meronta, tapi ditarik oleh Gaara menggunakan tangan Shukaku. Jah, ini kan fic AU _-sweatdrop-_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengikuti mereka turun tangga—masih menggunakan kolor berwarna hijau dan kaus oblong oranye.

"Lihat!" Gaara membawa mereka ke gang di samping apartemen dan menemukan seorang anak kecil bermuka bego yang sedang menangis di atas tong sampah. Di sampingnya ada secarik kertas, dan Naruto pun mengambilnya.

"Hah? Anak siapa, nih?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu. Sasuke merebut kertas yang baru saja diambil oleh Naruto.

"Sini lihat!" ucapnya. Kemudian dia membacanya. Kertas itu bertuliskan...

_Tolonk jaga anag inii baek2 bgii cpa ajja iank mnemukanny4, anag nii sgad be'arti utk kamii._

"Anjrit, udah ninggalin anak semata wayang, tulisannya alay lagi." Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkan orang tua macam apa yang dimiliki oleh anak ini.

"Coba, sini lihat!" Gaara merebutnya dari tangan Sasuke dan membacanya bersama Naruto, kemudian ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi pucat.

"Whatdefak?" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi, kita lapor ke polisi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan! Di sini dituliskan buat menjaga anak ini baik-baik, kita harus menjaganya, Teme!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kita? Gaara aja kali, gue sama lo enggak. Kalo lo mau silahkan aja!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi horror, di belakangnya sudah ada air terjun pasir (?).

"Kan, kau yang menemukannya." Sasuke mengeluarkan listrik di telapak tangannya (?). WOY! INGAT! INI FIC AU!

Setelah Gaara menyingkirkan gentongnya, dan Sasuke membuang chidori-nya (?), mereka pun kembali bercakap-cakap layaknya manusia normal yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan ninja.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu cara mengurus anak, kau kan calon dokter. Tahu, dong?" kata Gaara.

"Iya, tapi kan, aku bukan dokter anak, menyusahkan saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kita urus bertiga, bagaimana? Hitung-hitung, praktek jadi ayah, ya, kan?" usul Naruto.

"Ogah!" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, kasihan anak itu, Sasuke, dia terlihat kesepian," ucap Naruto melas sambil menggendong anak itu.

"Kau urusi saja, lah. Kami mau pergi. Dah!" pamit Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Begitu pula Gaara yang hengkang bersama Sasuke. Naruto cengak, dia memandang anak yang sedang berada di dalam gendongannya itu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya Naruto pun membawa anak itu ke dalam apartemennya.

--

"Sasuke dan Gaara mana, ya? Kenapa tengah malam begini mereka belum pulang? Cih." Naruto bolak-balik di depan apartemennya seperti istri menunggu suami-suaminya pulang (-.-;) sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil berusia tiga tahunan di tangannya. "Anak ini dari tadi mencret sama kencing seenak jidat, muntahin ramen, ngancurin barang-barang, nyesel gue di-DO." Naruto menangis di pojokan.

"Sigh..." Terdengar seseorang sedang menghela napas di dekat tangga, dan saat Naruto menoleh dia telah mendapati Sasuke yang sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya. Naruto hanya memandanginya bersama anak kecil -bego- yang ada di tangannya, dan nyatanya Sasuke hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto sedikitpun.

"Hey, Teme!" panggil Naruto. Sasuke menoleh dengan malas.

"Apa?" tanggapnya. Naruto menghampirinya.

"Ini!" Naruto menyodorkan anak yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Nyia~ Ceme," ucap anak itu sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke.

"HAH?" Sasuke membentaknya, anak itu langsung menciut.

"Hey! Jangan dibentak!" Naruto mendekap anak itu.

"Ceme itu apa? Teme? Atau seme, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisul lo meletus! Enak aja, masa gue seme?" teriak Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kamu uke?" tanya Naruto.

"GAK ADA SEME UKE-AN!" bentak Sasuke.

"Iye, iye..." kata Naruto.

"Malam," sapa Gaara yang baru nongol dari tangga, dia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan anak itu. "Bagaimana anak itu, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Dia jelek, bau, mencret dan kencing di kasurku, lalu laptopku tadi dibanting. Dia sangat brengsek," kata Naruto. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong anak itu, kemudian Naruto menyerahkannya. Anak itu pun langsung nemplok pada Gaara.

Gaara mencium sesuatu yang aneh. "Dan... Naruto, kau sudah memandikannya?" tanya Gaara curiga.

"Ehehe~, belum, sabun dan shampoku habis, jadi..." ucap Naruto.

"Hah? Jadi, kau belum mandi juga, usuratonkachi?" penggal Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya sabun!" teriak Naruto.

"Sudahlah, berhubung keran di apartemenku mampet..." ucap Gaara.

"Kau juga tidak mandi?!" penggal Sasuke lagi. Gaara menggeleng. Kemudian Sasuke sweatdrop terhadap dua tetangganya itu.

"Karena sepertinya—dari tingkahmu—kamu punya sabun mandi dan shampo, serta keran yang tidak macet, maka ku serahkan anak ini padamu," kata Gaara seenak alisnya yang ilang itu sambil menyerahkan anak itu pada Sasuke. Analisis Gaara tepat, Sasuke punya peralatan mandi lengkap (bahkan kosmetik, dasar metroseks), dan keran di apartemennya tidak rusak, maklum saja karena dia mahasiswa psikologi di Universitas Konoha-Suna.

"Apa?" Sasuke tercengang, _but received the kid anyway_.

"Lakukan saja lah, kau tidak kasihan pada anak ini?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara mengamati anak itu, dia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh pengharapan, karena tidak tega akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekap anak itu.

"Oke, lalu..." kata-kata Gaara terhenti. "Naruto, kau sudah memberi nama pada anak ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Belum." Naruto menggeleng. "Kita namakan siapa anak ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Konohamaru," ucap Sasuke mengusul.

"Gasp!" Naruto kaget bahwa ternyata Sasuke yang mengusulkan duluan.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa bukan Sunamaru?" tanya Gaara menginterupsi.

"Jelek," kata Sasuke.

Gaara mengeluarkan chidori, Sasuke merubah tangannya menjadi tangan Shukaku (?). WOY! UDAH DIBILANG INI FANFIC AU! LAGIAN KENAPA PULA JUTSU CANONNYA KEBALIK?

"Baiklah, ku serahkan dia padamu," kata Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah apartemennya.

"Hey! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" teriak Sasuke.

"Teme," ucap Naruto.

Gaara pun tidak menggubris dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah apartemennya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Hening.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memperhatikan cowok itu sedang melihat pintu apartemen Gaara. Melihat kesempatan ini, Naruto menemukan celah untuk kabur, dia pun langsung berlari ke arah apartemennya dan langsung menutup pintunya.

BLAM!!

"Usuratonkachiiii!!!" teriak Sasuke.

--

**Author gaje's foot note:** Nyahaha... bagaimana? Bagaimana? Berikan aku pendapat kalian!!

**Gaara:** Iya, kasih tahu dia kalau fanfic ini hancur!

**Sasuke-cap:** Dan katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak pantas menggendong anak kecil, apalagi mengurusinya.

**Naruto:** Ditambah lagi, jangan biarkan dia membuat Konohamaru mengotori apartemenku lagi hiiia~~ *nangis gaje*

**Author:** Sudahlah, review ya, pembaca! XD

**Naruto:** Saksikan chapter depan! Sasuke kehilangan _virginity_-nya! Huakakakakah...

**Sasuke:** Dobe! *blushing plus malu setengah hidup*

**Gaara:** Review aja dah, ayo hajar author!!

**Naruto:** Yosh!

**Sasuke:** *ikut-ikutan*

**Author:** HELEP!

Help? Eh—Review? XD -nodongin pistol air-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi didobrak dan Karin muncul. "Mugyaa~," teriaknya. Dia melihat tiga orang cowok di bath up -terlihat- sedang mandi bersama.

**Dirty Daddies**

copyright of _Dani Scarlet_

**Naruto**

copyright of _Kishimoto Masashi_

Warning: AU, Rate changed, PG-13, _not meant to be either yaoi or shounen-ai_, not meant to be yaoi, NOT MEANT TO BE YAOI, **-alay mode: on-** T1D4K d1m4kSuDk4n UnTuK M3Nj4d1 Y4O11111 **-alay mode: off-**.

**Author gaje's action:** OUAIS!!! Saya... saya... pertama kalinya ini saya menulis sebuah penpik laknat nan mesum *nosebleed sekilo*.

**Sasuke:** God! Dapet musibah apa lagi gua *sigh*.

**Gaara:** Apaan tuh summary-nya? Dasar bejat!

**Author:** Bukan. Nggak mesum kok sebenernya, kalo mesum beneran udah di rate M kali!! *ngepal-ngepalin tangan licik*

**Gaara:** Lah, dari Demon Slayer sampai sini kami disangka yaoi mulu.

**Author:** Hahahaha *ketawa psycho*.

**Sasuke & Gaara:** Ini salah lo tahu!! Jangan ketawa!!

**Author:** Salahin pembaca tuh! Apalagi reviewers yang bilang kalau kalian yaoi! Gue sih nggak berpikiran kalau kalian yaoi!

**Sasuke & Gaara:** *memandang reviewers yang bilang mereka yaoi dengan tatapan horror*

**Naruto:** Eh? Masa fanfic ini dikatain mirip sinetron Indonesia? *nunjuk review Charlotte.d'Cauchemar sambil sweatdrop*

**Author:** *pundung sambil ngegali lobang ditanah* Nggak ada _influence_ dari sinetron Indonesia kok. Ini kan tiba-tiba kepikir. T.T

**Naruto:** Yang tabah, ya. Gue juga gak rela disamain sama pemeran Indonesia yang lebay-lebay itu. *nepuk pundak author*

**Author:** Malah selang sehari setelah saya ngetik fic ini ada film di TV yang ceritanya hampir sama *nangis karena ternyata -memang- idenya pasaran*.

**Sasuke:** Sigh...

--

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat, kemudian dia menatap anak yang ada di dalam gendongannya, Konohamaru. Dia menatap Konohamaru miris, kemudian tersenyum penuh kebapakan.

"Ceme~," panggil Konohamaru. Ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah jadi seperti pembunuh. "Ung..." Konohamaru menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan muka mewek.

"Eh? Ssst... jangan nangis, ya! Nanti tetangga denger loh!" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Konohamaru.

Criet.

Pintu apartemen Gaara terbuka dan wajah Gaara nongol dari sana. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kalau nanti mandi, jangan dibunuh. Awas kalau kau coba-coba menenggelamkannya di bath up," ancam Gaara. Sasuke mencibir.

"Iya!" ucapnya.

BLAM!

Gaara kembali masuk ke apartemennya. Sasuke menghela napas berat kembali, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mulai mengurusi Konohamaru.

--

Sasuke membiarkan Konohamaru bermain dengan bebek karet warna hijau pemberian Naruto saat kali pertama mereka menjadi tetangga, dia mengisi air di bath up hanya setinggi 5 cm agar aman bagi Konohamaru.

"Hm." Sasuke baru menyadari kalau dia masih mengenakan kaus biru tua, celana panjang, dan jas universitas-nya. Kemudian Sasuke memandang Konohamaru dengan senyum -yang lagi-lagi- penuh kebapakan. "Sepertinya aku harus mandi juga," ucapnya.

Sasuke langsung berbalik menuju kamarnya dan menanggalkan semua bajunya, kecuali boxer biru tuanya itu. Lalu dia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Sebelum ia sempat menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam bath up, tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya didobrak keras.

BRAK!!

"Siapa, sih?" Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke depan apartemen -dengan masih menggunakan boxer-, dia kaget bukan main melihat Naruto dan Gaara yang kedua-duanya sudah _-hanya-_ memakai kolor di ruang tamunya sambil bawa-bawa handuk mereka masing-masing, dia menatap mereka cengak.

"Kau kenapa di sini, Gaara?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku mau numpang mandi di sini karena keran di apartemenku mampet, sekalian jaga-jaga Konohamaru karena aku tidak dapat percaya pada Sasuke sepenuhnya. Kau?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Pikiran kita sama, aku juga mau numpang mandi," kata Naruto.

"HAAAAAAH?!!" teriak Sasuke penuh ke-OOC-an membuat Naruto dan Gaara yang baru menyadari kehadirannya pun berjingkat.

"Hey, Teme! Aku numpang mandi, ya!" kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Aku juga." Gaara menatapnya dingin dan tajam.

"Kalian pikir... kamar mandiku untuk umum apa?!" teriak Sasuke.

Brak!

Gaara menutup pintu apartemen Sasuke. "Jangan pelit terhadap tetangga," katanya dengan nada dingin. Sasuke menghela napas pasrah.

"Yosh! Ayo mandi!" Naruto menyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi Sasuke, kemudian saat dia sampai di depan kamar mandi Sasuke, dia sudah melihat Konohamaru yang tergeletak di bath up dengan badan membiru dan bengkak—tentu saja tidak, maksudnya, Konohamaru sedang bermain dengan bebek karet hijau yang dia berikan pada Sasuke saat kali pertama Sasuke tiba di apartemen itu. "Uwah! Konohamaru sudah mandi!" teriak Naruto senang sambil menghampiri Konohamaru di bath up.

"Fiuh... syukurlah... aku pikir Konohamaru kenapa-napa," ucap Gaara lega saat melihat Konohamaru baik-baik saja.

"Kau pikir aku mengapakan dia?" teriak Sasuke emosi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mandi," ucap Gaara seakan-akan tidak mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Kita mandi berempat?" Sasuke menunduk frustasi, menyesal dia telah memilih apartemen ini, enaknya nge-kost aja.

"Waw! Hakhakhak... Emeron body soap, ponds body soap, alamak~ banyak sekali, susah milihnya, yang paling enak baunya mana, nih?" teriak Naruto gaje plus histeris melihat kelengkapan peralatan mandi Sasuke.

"Yang mana aja asalkan jangan yang botolnya biru," kata Sasuke, masih menunduk.

"Botol biru? Ini, bukan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat Naruto yang ternyata sedang memegang botol berwarna biru tua dan telah memuntahkan seluruh isinya di badannya dengan tatapan seakan-akan tak berdosa.

"Huah?!" Sasuke melotot. "Usuratonkachi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya.

"Apa? Kau hanya terlambat mengatakannya!" kata Naruto. "Baunya enak, gentle sekali," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai saat dia menggosok-gosok rambut Konohamaru menggunakan body soap dan shampo Uchiha itu. Sasuke ingin sekali menangis ditempat, tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat OOC di hadapan pembaca untuk ke-jutaan kalinya.

"Kau tidak mandi, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil masih menggosokkan body soap di badan Konohamaru, sedangkan Gaara menggosok rambut Konohamaru menggunakan shampo Sasuke.

"Cih. Apa boleh buat..." Sasuke ikut nyemplung ke bath up dan menyekrub dirinya.

BRAK!!

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar pintu di dobrak lagi dari depan apartemen Sasuke. Kemudian terdengar teriakan kencang dari depan. "SASUKE~~~!!"

"Shit! Karin!" umpat Sasuke panik. Gaara yang sedang memegang kepala Konohamaru spontan langsung menenggelamkan kepala anak kecil yang tidak berdosa itu ke dalam bath up.

BRAK!!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi didobrak dan Karin muncul. "Mugyaa~," teriaknya. Dia melihat tiga orang cowok di bath up _-terlihat-_ sedang mandi bersama. Kemudian dia langsung berteriak-teriak histeris antara kecewa karena Sasuke _-kayaknya-_ ternyata adalah gay dan senang melihat adegan yaoi threesome di bath up itu, dan lalu dia pingsan seketika.

"Hey! Ka—Karin! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kuso, hancur sudah masa depanku." Sasuke benar-benar menangis kali ini.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa aja.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto seadanya. "Itu cewek yang lusa kemarin mencoba untuk memperkosa Sasuke, kan?" tanyanya dengan tampang biasa-biasa aja.

Parahnya. Seluruh tetangga mereka yang rata-rata cewek itu datang berkerumun ke apartemen Sasuke karena mendengar teriakan maniak Karin dan langsung pingsan berjamaah dengan muka 'kecewa dan bahagia' dengan darah mengalir lewat hidung mereka saat melihat 'adegan itu'.

--

"Lain kali aku tidak akan lagi mau mengijinkan kalian masuk seenaknya di apartemenku!" kata Sasuke setelah mengembalikan wanita-wanita itu bersama Naruto dan Gaara ke apartemen mereka masing-masing sesudah ia selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian lengkap pastinya, nanti dikira orang pervert kali kalau dia mengantarkan wanita-wanita itu dengan masih menggunakan boxer.

Gaara berkata, _"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kalau mereka sadar, bilang saja mereka bermimpi."_ Naruto pun percaya saja, tapi Sasuke mengelak, masa mimpinya berjamaah begitu?

"Aku juga tidak mau kalau keran di apartemenku tidak mampet," kata Gaara yang sedang menggendong Konohamaru.

"Sekarang kau bawa anak itu, aku tidak mau mengurusinya, aku capek!" kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Gaara bersama Konohamaru dan Naruto.

"Hmpfh... ikut aku, Naruto?" tawar Gaara.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke supermarket membelikan makanan dan susu untuknya," jawabnya.

"Baiklaaah... tapi aku tidak punya uang, aku mau daftar kuliah lagi!" kata Naruto.

"Terserah," ucap Gaara sambil melengang bersama Konohamaru, di belakangnya Naruto menyusul.

--

"Susu yang mana?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Nggak tahu, kayaknya umur anak ini sekitar tiga tahun, jadi carikan saja yang tiga tahun," kata Gaara.

"Kenapa aku yang nyari, sih?" protes Naruto sambil mencibir.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tawar Gaara. Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat. "Cariin sono!" kata Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

Kemudian mata Gaara terpaku pada sesosok yang bersiluet sama dengan Sasuke. Kemeja biru tua, celana panjang yang tadi dikenakannya, dan yang paling ngejreng rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam sekaligus ekornya. Gaara pun menghampirinya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya. Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Konohamaru?" ucap orang yang ternyata benar-benar Sasuke itu, matanya langsung tertuju pada Konohamaru yang ada di dalam gendongan Gaara, tidak memperdulikan yang menggendongnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Memang aku tidak boleh bertanya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tidak boleh," jawab Sasuke. Mereka berpandangan tajam sampai terlihat jelas aliran listrik yang bertentangan lewat mata mereka.

"Ceme! Ceme!" Konohamaru berucap senang sambil mencoba meraih-raih Sasuke.

"Huh? Dia memanggilmu seme?" tanya Gaara.

"Tahu apa kau?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Menurut psikologi anak, dalam bahasa anak huruf s dibaca c," kata Gaara.

"Aku bukan seme!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau uke?" tanya Gaara.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA SEME UKE-AN!!" bentak Sasuke membuat seisi supermarket menoleh padanya. Mukanya langsung memerah. Sudah dua kali dia dibeginikan.

"Hei, Gaara! Aku sudah dapat susu dan bubur bayinya!" kata Naruto sambil menghampiri mereka. "Hoi! Oh... ada Sasuke toh..."

"Kalau aku tahu kalian belanja di sini, pasti aku sudah memilih pergi ke pasar," ucap Sasuke.

"Ayo ke kasir!" Gaara menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku ditarik-tarik?" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan Gaara.

"Tentu saja untuk membayari susu dan makanan Konohamaru!" kata Gaara.

"APA?!" Sasuke melotot.

"Aku lupa tidak bawa dompet!" kata Gaara.

"Tch, semenjak aku bertemu kalian, kehidupanku jadi sial," ucap Sasuke.

Hampir mendekati meja kasir...

"Gaara, aku mau cari barang lain sebentar! Kau dan Sasuke ke kasir dulu!" ucap Naruto sambil menyelonong meninggalkan mereka. Katanya nggak punya uang? (;-.-)

Gaara pun mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Sasuke ke arah meja kasir. Kemudian mereka menyerahkan semua barang belanjaan, Sasuke meragukan uang di dompetnya akan tersisa berapa melihat banyak sekali produk yang dibeli oleh Gaara dan Naruto.

"Ah~ Sasuke dan Gaara, ya?" tanya gadis penjaga kasir dengan rambut bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten itu sambil memperhatikan mereka. "Aku sudah mendengar gosip, loh. Ehem," katanya. "Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian akan berlanjut sampai seserius itu," ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Konohamaru yang ada dalam gendongan Gaara. "Mengadopsi dimana?" tanya Tenten sambil melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai kasir. Sasuke dan Gaara berpandangan heran.

"Ah, anak ini... nemu," kata Sasuke. "Kasihan dia dibuang oleh orang tuanya," lanjutnya.

"Oh..." Tenten hanya meng-oh.

"Hoy! Hah~ aku tidak menemukan barang yang kucari," ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Ada Naruto juga?" tanya Tenten setengah berbisik pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka berdua bertatapan heran lagi dan mengernyit.

"Memangnya, kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Lupakan. Ini, totalnya 150.000," kata Tenten. Sasuke melotot saat melihat isi dompetnya pas 150.000, urung sudah niatannya membeli shampo dan body shoap yang dihabiskan oleh Naruto. Sasuke mengeluarkannya ragu-ragu dengan muka nggak ikhlas dan menyerahkannya pada Tenten.

"Terima kasih," kata Tenten. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara pun keluar dari tempat itu.

--

**Author gaje's last action:** Muahahahaha... aduh, aku tak menyangka kalian pantas dalam balutan kolor *sfx: crot!*.

**Sasuke:** Hancur sudah image gue...

**Naruto:** Astajim... seumur hidup gue ogah mandi bareng kalian *nunjuk Sasuke dan Gaara* untung aja gue masih pake boxer, kolor, atau apalah itu.

**Sasuke:** Gue straiiiiight!!! Gue masih bisa cemburu pas Sakura senyum ke Naruto~~~!!!

**Author:** Jiah, OOC dia...

**Gaara:** Gue juga nggak yaoi kali.

**Author:** Tapi gue belum pernah lihat scene lo cemburu sama seseorang.

**Gaara:** *nyekek author*

**Naruto:** Maaf ya, kemarin ada mistype, misunderstanding, author memang bego! Maaf juga kalau nggak lucu, semoga chapter ini menambal ketidaklucuan chapter kemarin. Tapi... tapi...

**Sasuke:** Kita OOC, Nar~~!!! T.T

**Sasuke & Naruto:** HUAAAAA!!! *nangis bareng pelukan*

**Author:** Oh, _**broken straight guys~~**_ D8 *memandang miris*

**Gaara, Sasuke, & Naruto:** MATEK AJA LO!!! *nyekek author rame-rame*

Ikutan nyekek? Eh—Review? -nodongin bebek karet ijo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** "WTF? Isinya tomat semua??" Naruto melotot. Handphone-nya yang meraung-raung pun tidak dihiraukan, dia asyik mengamati seisi kulkas Sasuke yang merupakan tomat semua. "Si teme apa gak mati ya makan tomat doang?"

**Dirty Daddies**

copyright of _Dani Scarlet_

**Naruto**

copyright of _Kishimoto Masashi_

Warning: AU, a _**bit**_ OOC, _not meant to be yaoi_.

**Author gaje's opening:** Hero's come back!!

**Gaara:** Kazekage-sama's come back!!

**Naruto & Sasuke:** Orang-orang gaje's come back!! *nunjuk Gaara sama author*

**Author & Gaara:** *nyekek Sasuke plus Naruto*

**Gaara:** Katanya hiatus?

**Author:** Iya, komputer ane rusak parah. Ini minjem notebook tante ane T.T

**Sasuke:** Dasar author gak modal!

**Author:** Oh ya, chapter kemarin itu naik rate dari K plus ke T! Waktu saya pindah ke T berubah ke M dua kali! Arghh... sumpeh ini bukan fic yaoi! DX

**Gaara:** Sial banget ya jadi elo, dikira bikin fanfic rated M.

**Author: **I'm innocent...

**Gaara, Naruto, & Sasuke:** Gak juga.

**Author:** Dan, tentang Sasuke kehilangan _virginity_ itu memang benar apa adanya kalau Anda sekalian nanyanya ke Karin!

**Sasuke:** *nyekek author*

**Author:** *dalam keadaan tercekik* Chapter ini dibuat berdasarkan _role play_ yang saya mainkan bersama Ucha-Ranger dan Senritsu Hayato! Hohoho...

**Naruto:** Siapa yang jadi gue?

**Author:** Senri.

**Gaara:** Gue?

**Author:** Ucha.

**Sasuke:** Berarti gue...

**Author:** Gue! XD

**Sasuke:** *death glare ke author*

**Author:** Silahkan menikmati ficnya! Meskipun gak ada kenikmatan di sini.

**Sasuke, Gaara, & Naruto:** OSSU!!!

Pagi itu sangat cerah, matahari pun bersinar terang, tapi kenikmatan dunia yang disajikan oleh Tuhan dalam bentuk alam itu tidak senikmat dunia Sasuke. Korden tertutup, ruangan ber-AC, kasur yang empuk, selimut tebal yang lembut, bantal yang nyaman, dan guling yang... guling yang...

Sasuke meregangkan badannya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Perasaannya aneh, dia merasakan ketidaknyamanan tidur di kasurnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Dia pun menoleh ke segala arah.

"UWAAAH!!!" teriaknya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini??" tanyanya pada Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya, dengan Konohamaru pula.

Gaara pun terbangun gara-gara ulah Sasuke yang berisik, "Kenapa? Tidak suka? Tidak boleh? Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau berada di sini. Tapi Naruto tetap memaksaku! Dia bilang demi menjaga 'keselamatan' Konohamaru!" kata Gaara, sedangkan Naruto tetap tidur, ngorok, dan ngiler di bantal Sasuke.

"Keluar kalian! Gara-gara kalian aku dituduh macem-macem!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong dan menendang Gaara dan Naruto keluar sambil melemparkan bantal yang tadi diileri Naruto. Naruto pun belum bangun juga dan malah asyik bersandar pada Gaara.

"Kalau bukan Naruto yang memaksa pasti aku tidak akan sudi berada di sini!" Gaara pun menggeletakkan Naruto ke atas lantai dan membanting pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke membukanya kembali.

"Heh! Gaara! Jangan main banting pintu! Ini mahal tau! Heh! Bawa itu suamimu!" teriak Sasuke ngibul.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Gaara dengan tampang sok inosen. "Mahal bagi keluarga Uchiha sepertimu. Bagiku, pintu itu tidak ada harganya sama sekali. Dan... aku cowok tulen! Kau yang abnormal! Kau usir dobemu sendiri! Hn," kata Gaara tak kalah ngibul. Naruto masih tertidur di atas lantai dan malah mendengkur keras.

"Enak aja! Uchiha itu kaya! Kuliah gue lebih mahal dari lo tahu! Hey! Bawa Naruto! Aku tidak mau tahu! Bawa Naruto dari sini!" teriak Sasuke pada Gaara yang mulai beranjak keluar apartemennya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Apa, sih? Tolong ya, Sas, Gar, kalau bertengkar jangan berisik," kata Naruto sambil kembali membaringkan badannya ke lantai. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan horror dan hampir saja membekapnya menggunakan bantal. Gaara pun kembali muncul dari luar apartemen Sasuke.

"Sas, kasih Konohamaru susu! Dia pasti lapar," kata Gaara.

"Lo aja!" bantah Sasuke sambil menunjuk Konohamaru yang masih terlelap. Naruto kembali terbangun dengan kesadaran penuh.

"Pagi, semua!" sapanya. "Hari ini sarapan apa? Susu?"

"Lo aja yang sarapan susu! Minta Gaara aja sana!" kata Sasuke.

"Yakin lo gak mau susu? Kan sehat?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke men-death glare-nya, namun Naruto tidak memperhatikan.

"Ogah! Gue anak kecil apa!" protes Sasuke.

"Hei! Kalian jangan ngomongin yang enggak-enggak!" kata Gaara yang ternyata masih nongkrong di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke dan masih mengintip.

"Elo itu yang pikirannya enggak-enggak!" elak Sasuke.

"Kita gak lagi ngomongin yang enggak-enggak!" tambah Naruto yang intinya sama aja.

"Gue ogah! Gue mau masak! Kalian pulang sono!" usir Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi?" kata Gaara sambil menutup pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Eh? Gar! Tunggu!" Naruto menyusul Gaara keluar apartemen. "Ya udah, Sas! Take care Konohamaru for me! Bye~!" teriaknya sambil ngacir. Sasuke rada cengok. Tuh anak ternyata dapat menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan baik dan benar. Meskipun rada medok sih. Kemudian dia tersadar.

"Hey! Bawa Konohamaru!" teriaknya sambil melempar bantal ke arah pintu. Namun sayangnya pintu itu sudah ditutup oleh Naruto, dan pemuda pirang itu telah kabur ke apartemennya sendiri.

--

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Pagi itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Naruto dan Gaara mengunci apartemen mereka rapat-rapat, dan saat Sasuke mengetuk pintu apartemen mereka tidak ada sama sekali jawaban yang terlontarkan dari dalam apartemen mereka berdua. Sehingga dengan terpaksa dia membawa Konohamaru ke kampusnya. Kini dia sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu bajaj sambil menggendong Konohamaru.

_Makan duren di malam hari, paling enak dengan kekasih..._

Ringtone 'Belah Duren' berkumandang dari _handphone_ Sasuke. Suara Julia Perez mengalun merdu. Sasuke pun langsung mengambil hp di sakunya dan membuka sms yang masuk.

**From:** Usuratonkachi

Eh... jangan diapa-apain tuh anak. Awas ntar istri lu ngamuk.

Sasuke melotot membacanya. Di seberangnya ada Gaara yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan langsung berbalik arah karena melihat Sasuke.

"ASDFGHJKL-sensor-," ucap Sasuke setelah membaca pesan Naruto. Kemudian matanya yang tajam bak mata Elang itu menangkap sosok Gaara yang berjalan menjauh.

"Woy!" teriaknya. Gaara pun tidak menoleh dan tetap menjauh, kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Dari jendela apartemen yang berada di lantai 5, Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang menunggu bajaj. 5 menit kemudian dia meng-sms Sasuke lagi.

_Makan duren di malam hari, paling enak dengan kekasih..._

Ringtone 'Belah Duren' kembali terdengar dari hp Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun membuka sms dari Naruto yang masuk.

**From:** Usuratonkachi

Ey, Ceme! Dah dapat bajaj lom?

Tuh anak baek-baek aja kan?

Bls gpl!

Sasuke mendengus sebal, dan dengan kekuatan gorila memencet-mencet keypad hp-nya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto mengirim sms pada Gaara.

_Indonesiaaa~ tanah airku~~ tanah tumpah darahku~~~_

Terdengar ringtone 'Indonesia Raya' dari hp Gaara, dan Gaara pun mengambil hp-nya di saku lalu membaca sms dari Naruto yang masuk.

**From:** Naruto

Lu g kuatir anak itu kenapa-napa? Kalo ntar di kampus dijadiin kelinci percobaan gimana hayo? O.o

Eia, nitip ramen dong Gar!

Gaara langsung dengan cekatan membalas sms Naruto.

_Mie ramee~~~n seleraku~_

_Handphone_ Naruto berbunyi, dan dia membuka sms yang ternyata dari Gaara.

**From:** toGAR

Ya entar gue lihat.

Gue males lihat SasUKE.

Oke. Nanti pulang gue beliin. Tapi ganti ya.

Naruto pun membalasnya.

Di tempat Gaara...

_Indonesiaaa~ tanah airku~~ tanah tumpah darahku~~~_

Hp Gaara berbunyi lagi, dan dia membuka sms Naruto.

**From:** Naruto

Abis kemarin lu ngamuk-ngamuk pas tu anak kenapa-napa.

OMJ! Jadi selama ini Sasu itu uke lu, Gar?

Ah pelit.. XP

Di apartemen Naruto... Naruto yang sedang ngelamun nggak nggenah pun terkagetkan oleh ringtone hp mie ramen-nya itu. Kemudian dia melihat sms yang masuk. Ah, Sasuke.

**From:** Saskia

Enak aja manggil gue Ceme! Ceme patak lo!

Iye, nih anak baek-baek aja! Dia malah lagi diajarin nyetir bajaj nih ama supirnya! _(?)_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum gaje setelah mengirim sms yang sangat ngibul sekali itu. Dalam waktu cepat yang sangat tidak terduga, sms masuk dan kepencet sebelum Julia Perez sempat nyanyi.

**From: **Usuratonkachi

Tapi suka dipanggil gitu kan? *wink*

JAH KOK JADI KAYAK GINI?

Maksud gue tadi Teme! Tadi jari gue cadel jadi keketik Ceme!

Ha? O.o' sumpe loh?

Salam buat bang bajuri..

Setelah itu Sasuke membalasnya.

**To:** Usuratonkachi

Dasar orang abnormal!

Sayang ini nama tukang bajajnya Somad, bukan Bajuri!

_Makan duren di malam hari, paling enak dengan kekasih..._

Ringtone itu berbunyi lagi, dan Sasuke mambaca sms yang masuk.

**From:** Usuratonkachi

Ya udah gw mau beli ramen dulu.. sms lo gw bales entar aja ya.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Akhirnya membalas sms Naruto juga.

**To:** Usuratonkachi

Bego lu! Itu namanya udah bales, dudul! Pantes lu di DO!

Dan mulai dari situ feeling Sasuke nggak enak.

Di apartemen...

Naruto menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman. Di apartemennya tidak ada makanan, sedangkan kini perutnya keroncongan, sangat lapar.

'Eh... kali aja Sasuke punya ramen instan,' pikir Naruto. Dia langsung pergi ke beranda apartemennya dan langsung melompat ke beranda apartemen Sasuke. Sialnya pintu apartemen Sasuke tertutup, jadi Naruto masuk melalui jendela yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Sesampainya di dalam apartemen Sasuke dia langsung pergi menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Matanya disilaukan oleh pemandangan merah.

"WTF? Isinya tomat semua??" Naruto melotot. _Handphone_-nya yang meraung-raung pun tidak dihiraukan, dia asyik mengamati seisi kulkas Sasuke yang merupakan tomat semua. "Si teme apa gak mati ya makan tomat doang? Ya udahlah, lumayan buat persediaan," ucapnya sembari mengambili tomat di kulkas milik Sasuke.

Di dalam bajaj Sasuke...

Sasuke melihat keluar bajaj, sebuah grobak tomat tertabrak oleh skuter metik. Feelingnya sangat tidak enak.

'Feeling gue bener-bener gak enak. Hn... sayang banget ya tomat itu,' batinnya.

Di apartemen...

"Payah nih. Teme ngaku kaya tapi gak punya ramen," keluh Naruto. "Ah, sms Sasuke aja!"

"Gaara mana nih? Sms gak dibales-bales," keluh Naruto lagi, sambil mengunyah tomat yang dia ambil dari dalam kulkas Sasuke.

Di dalam bajaj Sasuke...

Suara Julia Perez memecah lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengangkat _handphone_-nya dan melihat sms dari (lagi-lagi) Naruto.

**From:** Usuratonkachi

Sas! Nitip ramen dong!

Tar gw ganti~

Sasuke memasang tampang keki membaca isi sms itu. Dia pun langsung membalasnya tanpa banyak cing-cong.

**To:** Usuratonkachi

Beli sendiri sono! Seenak jidat lo aja nyuruh2 Uchiha!

"Kiri, mas~!" ucap Sasuke pada sopir bajaj. Setelah dia membayar, dia pun turun dari dalam bajaj bersama Konohamaru.

"Kok turunnya di sini, dek? Kan Uni-nya 1 kilometer lagi?" tanya si tukang bajaj pada Sasuke.

"Haduh!" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Abang ini! Saya Uchiha, bang! Gengsi dong ke Uni naek bajaj!" Dan si sopir hanya sweatdropped mendengarnya.

Ringtone 'Belah Duren' mengalun lagi.

"Duh! Si usuratonkachi gak bosen-bosennya sms gak jelas!" protes Sasuke sambil membuka sms dari Naruto itu.

**From:** Usuratonkachi

Dasar pasangan suami istri peliit.. :P

Sasuke mengernyit heran.

**To: **Usuratonkachi

Siapa yang lo bilang pasangan suami istri o.o?

"Cemeee~~!!" panggil Konohamaru. Sasuke memelototinya.

"Apa sih?"

-insert lagu Belah Duren here-

Sasuke pun kembali melihat _handphone_-nya.

**From:** Usuratonkachi

Kan Gaara istri lu O.o' masa lupa..

Tapi Gaara ngakunya lu ukenya gitu.

Di apartemen...

Naruto ngikik setelah mengirim sms ngibul nan nonsense plus gaje itu. "Hm... apa lagi ya yang perlu gue obrak-abrik," ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahat. Dia langsung berkeliling-keliling apartemen Sasuke. "Hm... ngapain lagi ya yang enak? Kalo nyolong gak enak," ucapnya dengan nada seakan-akan dia nggak habis nyuri tomatnya Sasuke. Kemudian dia mengikik, "Sasuke punya buku diary gak, ya?"

Di tempat Sasuke...

Sasuke membalas sms Naruto dengan muka merah menahan marah dan ekspresi campur aduk yang gak jelas.

**To:** Usuratonkachi

Gaara bilang gue ukenya? Kurang ajar! *bawa berang*

Tak lama kemudian, dia melihat taksi lewat. Dan dia pun mencegatnya dengan cara melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada taksi itu. Dan taksi itu pun berhenti di depannya. Sasuke tersenyum pada Konohamaru. "Nah, kalo naik taksi dari sini kan murah!" ucapnya penuh kekikiran.

Di apartemen...

"Ah, gak tahu mau ngapain. Apartemennya teme bener-bener ngebosenin. Foto Itachi mulu isinya!" keluh Naruto tidak nyaman. "Eh! Kenapa gak nyamperin teme aja ke kampusnya!" ujarnya penuh inisiatif. Kemudian dia kembali ke apartemennya dan bersiap-siap.

"Duh! Sial. Gue gak tahu kampusnya teme dimana," ucap Naruto. Kemudian dia kembali meng-sms Sasuke.

**To:** Saskia

Uy... tem... kampus lu dimana dah?

--

**Author gaje's ending:** Yeah! Akhirnya... udah saya tentukan kalau akhirnya nanti straight-crack! Nyahaha!!!

**Gaara:** Mana? Mana UCHAAA??? Gara-gara dia gue tampil bentar doang!!!

**Naruto:** Mending lo! Gak dibikin OOC, dah!

**Author:** Halah! Di tangan Senri lu juga gak OOC! Noh, kalian mirip banget punya kepribadian!

**Naruto:** *ngerasengan author dan lari tak tentu arah buat nyari Senri*

**Gaara:** Gue pastikan Ucha terkubur di dalam pasir *nampang horror*

**Sasuke:** Mana? MANA AUTHOOORRR???  
**Author:** *udah ngumpet di kolong tempat tidur*

**Gaara & Naruto:** Enak banget korban lu deket! Lha kita?

**Sasuke:** Dia udah kabur~~!!! Dasar author sial!! Masa dia bikin gue OOC??

**Naruto:** Sabar, Tem!

**Gaara:** Review aja, deh!

**Sasuke:** *teriak di pinggir jurang* AUTHOOORRR!!!

Silahkan teriak bareng Sasuke di pinggir tebing! T.T Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** "ITACHI~~~ ADIK LO ILAAANG!!!" teriak seseorang dari luar. "Shit!!" teriak Sasuke mengumpat sambil melempar sabun batangan ke arah Itachi. BRAK!!!

**Dirty Daddies**

copyright of _Dani Scarlet_

**Naruto**

copyright of _Kishimoto Masashi_

Warning: AU, a _**bit**_ OOC, _not meant to be yaoi_.

**Author's show:** Help meh! Saya diancam buat ngapdet ini fanfic!

**Sasuke:** Itu karena kebegoan lo! Maen Insaniquarium ampe komputer hang!

**Author:** Hiks... doain ortu Author punya duit buat ngeganti dong! Tega lo!

**Sasuke, Gaara, & Naruto:** Tuhan memberkatimu.

**Gaara:** By the way, adakah tokoh baru?

**Author:** Entahlah. Pokoknya saya berterimakasih banyak pada Chatryne Bhrysaisz, Senritsu Hayato, dan Nisa Vierstein yang telah membantu saya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa bagian dari fanfic ini. Tengkyu, guys.. *wink*

**Sasuke, Gaara, & Naruto:** *mules*

**Naruto: **Ya sudah, marilah kita mulai~!

Sasuke berjalan di koridor yang ada di Universitasnya. Dia menebar senyum dari wajah tampannya saat orang-orang menyapanya. Memang dia terkadang stoik, tapi terkadang dia juga ramah. Yah, namanya juga calon dokter... kalau mukanya dingin mana ada pasien yang langganan. Setelah beberapa langkah kemudian langkahnya diinterupsi oleh handphonenya yang bergetar di sakunya. Dia pun langsung mengambil handphonenya di saku dan melihat pesan dari Naruto yang masuk.

**From: **Usuratonkachi

Uy... tem... kampus lu dimana dah?

Sasuke mendengus, dia pun langsung membalas sms dari Naruto itu.

Di apartemen...

Naruto yang sedang berkelana kembali di dalam kamar Sasuke untuk meminjam uang pun dikagetkan oleh handphonenya yang bergetar. Kemudian dia pun mengangkatnya dan melihat sms dari Sasuke.

**From:** Saskia

Di Konoha. Cari aja sendiri.

"Oh..." Naruto membulatkan mulutnya meng-oh, kemudian dia langsung membalas sms Sasuke tersebut.

**To:** Saskia

Oki doki stroberi ramen.

Dan dia pun mengirim sms gak jelas plus gak penting itu. Hm... di kampus Sasuke pasti juga ada Gaara, katanya kan mereka sekampus, meski Sasuke berangkatnya naik bajaj dan Gaara naik ojek—emang nyambung?

Setelah mengambil beberapa lembaran uang kertas berwarna merah dari dalam laci kamar Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung kembali melewati jendela dan beranjak ke apartemennya. Dia langsung berjalan keluar apartemen dan mengunci pintu, lalu turun ke lantai dasar dan berjalan ke arah trotoar untuk mencegat bajaj yang lewat.

Tanpa ditunggu lama, sebuah bajaj lewat dan Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada bajaj tersebut. Bajaj itu berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dan si supir bajaj pun bertanya.

"Mau ke mana, mas?" tanya si supir bajaj pada Naruto.

Naruto pun menjawab, "Ke kampusnya cowok yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam, trus pelit."

"Oh, ayo masuk, mas," kata si tukang bajaj. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam bajaj itu muka heran.

"Emang abang tau?" tanya Naruto saat pantatnya telah bersemayam di dalam bajaj itu.

"Uh, terkenal banget, mas! Semua supir bajaj kenal," kata si supir.

"Oh..." Naruto meng-oh. 'Teme terkenal juga ya,' pikirnya.

"Pegangan, mas! Kita tancap gas!" kata sang supir.

"Eh?!" Naruto pun langsung berpegangan. Dan bajaj itu langsung ngebut ke arah Universitas Negeri Konoha.

--

Kali itu Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju ke arah kelasnya setelah dia berkeliling kampus untuk memamerkan wajah tampannya—sudah kebiasaan dari SMP—sambil membawa Konohamaru. Saat Konohamaru mulai menangis, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung menancapkan dot ke mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanannya ke arah gedung kedokteran, akhirnya dia hampir sampai.

Namun, bukan main kagetnya dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berjaket oranye, bercelana jeans hitam, berkulit tan, sedang berjalan di koridor samping. Dia pun memekik kaget dan dengan spontan bersembunyi di belakang seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hah?" pekik orang yang digunakan sebagai tameng Sasuke itu. "Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat gadis berambut pink sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Sakura? Sst! Jangan lihat ke sini, diem aja!" kata Sasuke. Gadis teman satu kelasnya itu pun hanya mengangguk dan melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah keheranan, antara sikap Sasuke dan kenapa Sasuke bawa-bawa bayi di kampus.

Sasuke memeluk Konohamaru dengan wajah was-was, 'Shit! Kenapa Naruto ada di sini?' pikirnya. Kemudian dia mengintip dari belakang Sakura. 'Hah? Dia mendekat!'

Kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari belakang Sakura ke arah toilet dengan cara mengendap-endap. Dia pun bersembunyi di pinggir tembok dan bernapas lega saat Naruto sudah lewat. Setelah itu dia melihat sekitar, ada yang aneh.

'Kok toilet berubah, ya? Apa baru aja direnovasi?' pikirnya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan...

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!! PERVERT!!!"

Bukan main kagetnya Sasuke saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata itu adalah toilet perempuan—dapat diketahui, kini di hadapannya terdapat belasan gadis-gadis dengan ekspresi murka di tampang mereka. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, dia sukses dikeroyok.

Sementara itu Naruto...

"Huh? Kok rame banget ya itu? Lihat ah!" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah keramaian di depan toilet wanita. Matanya pun membelalak tak percaya saat mendapati pentat ayam hitam yang dijitaki beramai-ramai. Dan dia terkesiap saat melihat Konohamaru ada di tengah sana. Naruto pun langsung masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu dan menyelamatkan Konohamaru dengan taruhan nyawa. Akhirnya dia pun berhasil membawa Konohamaru keluar.

"Nar!" teriak sang pantat ayam. Naruto kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"Sasuke!!" ucapnya.

"Tolongin gue!" teriak Sasuke.

"Tenang ya, sayang. Papa Naruto ada di sini," ucap Naruto pada Konohamaru yang mengisak tanpa mengindahkan teriakan minta tolong yang dilolongkan oleh Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Saat Naruto menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, dia melihat Gaara.

"Gar! Sasuke, Gar!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke di tengah gerombolan perempuan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Emang kenapa dia?" tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi cool.

"Itu! Dia digebukin!" kata Naruto.

"Hn," hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Gaara, dan cowok itu kini hanya diam saja melihati Sasuke yang dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang berubah menjadi Hulk.

"Hey! Ada apa ini?" teriak satpam kampus itu dari arah berlawanan.

"Itu, Pak! Ada yang digebukin!" ucap Naruto cemas.

"Digebukin? Kenapa?" tanya si satpam.

"Anu, Pak, ngintip cewek di kamar mandi!" jawabnya tanpa perasaan.

"APA?!" Satpam itu berjingkat. Gaara pun membelalak waspada, dan Naruto panik. Kemudian satpam itu berteriak. "Gimana sih ente, bo!? Kenapa nggak ngajak-ngajak? Aduh~~ misi!!" kata si satpam yang malah ikutan mentungin Sasuke. Sasuke berteriak-teriak bagai terkena siksa kubur. Naruto dan Gaara berdiri memandangi mereka dengan keringat dingin yang berjatuhan.

"Ente kejam ya nggak ngajak ane~~! Huh!" kata si satpam.

"Huwe~~!!!" Tiba-tiba Konohamaru berteriak menangis sambil meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Eh? Konohamaru? Apa? Aduh, gimana, nih? Cup yah sayang..." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pantat Konohamaru pelan, tapi tangis bayi itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. "Gar, gimana, nih?"

"Ya udah, ayo ke kantin kita beli makanan sekaligus ngurus Konohamaru di sana," ucap Gaara sambil berjalan di dekat kerumunan yang sedang keroyokan itu—bahkan si satpam ikut dihajar. Gaara mengambil tas perlengkapan Konohamaru yang terjatuh dan tergeletak di sana, kemudian berjalan bersama Naruto. "Ayo."

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang berteriak meminta tolong serta sang satpam yang berteriak meminta lebih dengan masokisnya.

--

Hari itu memanglah hari yang paling sial dalam hidup Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah pangkalan ojek seusai kuliah. Mukanya babak belur dan memar-memar akibat penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi terhadapnya. Dia tidak menyangka, pemuda setampan dia dihajar dengan berani. Seharusnya mereka bersyukur kalau memang benar-benar diintip oleh seorang pemuda tampan dengan status elite Uchiha. Dasar! Tidak punya selera! Memang yang punya selera hanya pria, karena pria punya selera!

"Bang, ojek," ucap Sasuke lemas pada para tukang ojek di sana. Kemudian salah satu tukang ojek pun berjalan ke arahnya dan menawarinya. Sasuke menerima ojeknya dan duduk di jok motor bagian belakang.

"Kok belur-belur, mas?" tanya si tukang ojek.

"Uh... ehm... latihan judo, bang," ujar Sasuke yang gengsi kalau bahkan tukang ojek pun tahu dia digebukin cewek-cewek gara-gara dituduh ngintip mereka di toilet.

"Wah, hebat ya, mas. Kemana, mas?" tanya si tukang ojek.

"Mansion Uchiha," jawab Sasuke.

"Tancap gas ya, mas," kata si tukang ojek setelah dia tancap gas. Dasar bego, ngomong sebelum tancap gas kek!

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di daerah komplek Hyuuga. Sasuke berniat untuk mengungsi di rumah kakaknya. Saat itu Sasuke pun berhenti di sana—mansion Hyuuga.

"Berhenti, mas," kata Sasuke pada si tukang ojek.

"Lha? Kan mansion Uchiha masih satu komplek lagi?" tanya si tukang ojek.

Sasuke nepuk jidatnya, "Aw!" erangnya saat belurnya tertepuk. "Aduh, bang, gengsi dong ke mansion Uchiha naik ojek!" kata Sasuke. Si tukang ojek pun sweatdrop. "Berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"15.000 aja mas," kata si tukang ojek. Sasuke pun langsung membayarnya dan tukang ojek itu pun berlalu.

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok ke arah mansion Uchiha. Tak seberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara dentin mobil dari arah belakangnya, kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah mobil limosin yang kemudian berhenti di dekatnya. Sasuke pun berhenti berjalan dan menatap mobil yang kini kaca jendelanya tengah dibuka itu. Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut blonde dikuncir empat tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke, kan? Temannya Gaara?" tanyanya. Sasuke berpikir, teman? Gaara? Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, inget gue, nggak? Gue Temari, kakaknya Gaara!" jelasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jalan sendirian? Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke mansion Uchiha," jawab Sasuke. "-um... kak."

"Panggil Temari aja, Gaara aja cuma manggil Temari," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Mau dianter?" tawarnya. Sasuke pun (sok) berpikir sejenak, kemudian menerima tawaran.

"Oke," jawabnya.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Temari. Sasuke pun masuk ke bagian belakang mobil dan duduk di samping Temari.

"Jalan, Pak Baki!" perintah Temari secara halus pada supirnya. Dan mobil limosin itu pun kembali bergerak.

Sasuke melihat-lihat dalam limosin itu, sungguh mewah. Antara terpesona dan iri, itulah yang dia rasakan, tentu saja iri karena ini milik keluarga Gaara! Tapi memang dasarnya dia norak, dan Uchiha memang gak benar-benar kaya dari Sabaku!

"Masih kuliah?" tanya Temari.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Temari mengangguk, kemudian dia kembali bertanya.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Kok lebam-lebam?" tanya Temari lagi.

Sasuke terkesiap, kemudian dia menjawab, "Oh, ini, habis latihan tae kwon do," jawab Sasuke ngasal.

"Oh..." Temari mengangguk lagi. "Hebat, ya?" Dan Sasuke hanya nyengir.

Temari melongok keluar jendela dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Ini kan mansion Uchiha?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke.

"Turun dimana?" tanya Temari.

"Sana aja." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah rumah mewah di ujung komplek.

"Oke! Pak Baki! Turun sana," perintah Temari pada supirnya lagi dengan lembut.

"Sip, non!" kata supir yang bernama Baki itu sambil menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah rumah gedong.

"Ini rumahmu, kan?" tanya Temari.

"Iya, ditinggali niisan, aku tinggal di apartemen kok," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ya, Temari!"

"Sama-sama," sahut Temari.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak turun dari limosin itu. Kemudian limosin mewah-wah itu berlalu, menjauh. Tanpa disadari air mata Sasuke hampir jatuh, baru kali ini dia naik mobil semewah itu dan dia tidak dapat mempercayainya.

Dengan cepat dia mengelap air mata yang hampir menetes, kemudian berbalik memandang ke arah rumah orang tuanya yang ditinggali kakaknya itu. Yep, Fugaku dan Mikoto selaku orang tuanya ada di pulau lain, tak ayal Itachi yang menempati rumah sedangkan Sasuke dipercayakan untuk tinggal di apartemen selama berkuliah di Universitas Negeri Konoha.

Sasuke pun masuk melewati gerbang dan masuk lagi bermeter-meter untuk mencapai pintu depan. Tangannya memencet tombol bel di sana dan memanggil-manggil kakaknya.

"Niisan~!" panggilnya.

Ting! Tong!

"Hado~h, lama banget, sih! Mana gue laper!" keluh Sasuke gara-gara pintu di depannya itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Lama panggilan tak terjawab. Sasuke mengulang-ulang terus memencet bel rumah itu sampai satu jam berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ada jawaban. Dia pun terkulai lemas di depan pintu. Sampai kemudian pada akhirnya, pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat sesosok pria muda berwajah tampan namun berkeriput berdiri tegak di hadapan Sasuke yang kini sedang melungker di atas lantai.

"Apa?" tanya pria itu dengan cool. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kakaknya tersebut. "Oh, otouto~~!!!" Itachi langsung menghambur, memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai teras.

"Kenapa kamu ngegembel di sini, wahai baka otouto???" tanya Itachi.

"Cih! Urusan lo?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Pemuda berambut ayam itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengistirahatkan diri di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aduh, niisan kan kangen sama kamu!" kata Itachi.

"Iya, iya," tanggapnya.

"Kamu mau apa? Makan? Kenapa wajahmu babak belur gitu?" tanya Itachi.

"Latihan karate!" jawab Sasuke. Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dan duduk. "Niisan~ mau mandi~" rengeknya manja pada kakaknya.

"Oh!" Itachi berkedip-kedip. "Sudah lama rasanya kakak tidak memandikanmu, sudah 9 tahun yang lalu," kata Itachi. Sasuke mendengus. Itu benar, 9 tahun yang lalu, saat dia berusia 10 tahun, dia masih dimandikan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Sekarang, siapin air anget!" perintah Sasuke. Itachi pun langsung beranjak dengan semangat ke arah kamar mandi.

--

Air hangat siap, yah... sudah siap dari dulu, di dalam kamar mandi itu ada shower yang suhunya dapat diatur. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam shower dan memutar keran. Air hangat mulai memercik keluar membasahi tubuhnya, kemudian dengan cepat Itachi menghambur masuk dan mencopoti bajunya sendiri.

"Stop!" ucap Sasuke saat Itachi hampir mencopot boxernya.

"Lho? Kenapa otouto-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Jangan copot boxer lo di sini! Gue gak mau lihat lo bugil di depan gue!" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kalo gitu sini, niisan copotin boxer kamu!" kata Itachi.

"Heh! Apa-apaan, sih? Gue bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa dimandiin telanjang kayak 9 tahun yang lalu!" kata Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Itachi yang mulai akan menyentuhnya.

"Masa mandi masih pakai boxer, sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Terserah gue dong!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua mandi di bawah shower. Beberapa kali Itachi mencoba memandikan Sasuke bernostalgia pada masa lalu, tapi setiap kali tangannya akan menyentuh adiknya itu langsung ditepis secara kasar.

BRAK!!!

Kemudian terdengar pintu didobrak dari arah depan dan mereka berdua pun berpandangan heran.

"ITACHI~~~ ADIK LO ILAAANG!!!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

"Shit!!" teriak Sasuke mengumpat sambil melempar sabun batangan ke arah Itachi.

BRAK!!!

Pintu kembali didobrak, kali ini pintu kamar mandi. Dan Sasuke amat sangat kaget melihat dua sosok berambut pirang dan merah di depan pintu kamar mandi itu. Mereka semua saling terdiam. Sasuke membelalakkan mata.

"UWAH~~!!! INCEST!!!" pekik si pirang.

**To be continued.**

**Author's last show:** Yeah! Akhirnya bisa juga ngetik ini dalam waktu sekitar dua jam *ngelihat jam dinding*.

**Sasuke:** KENAPA GUE SELALU JADI KORBAN LO??! *ngegampar author tiba-tiba*

**Author:** Hue~~ Gaara!! *menghambur ke pelukan Gaara*

**Gaara:** *nampang pasrah*

**Naruto:** Uwah!! Saskay incest!! Saskay incest!! *teriak lewat speaker ama toa masjid—dilempar sepatu Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** Sebegitu antinya elo sama gue!! *ngacungin pedang ke arah author*

**Author:** I'm innocent... *nangis-nangis gaje*

**Gaara:** *nampang muak*

**Sasuke:** *nyekek author yang lagi meluk-meluk Gaara*

**Naruto:** Oh ya, katanya mao bikin fic Akatsuki lagi?

**Author:** *motong tangan Sasuke pake gergaji mesin*

**Sasuke:** UWAAAH!!! *melotot dan langsung lari ke Kakuzu buat nyambung tangan plus nyiapin duit milyaran buat ngebayar sekalian*

**Author:** *nanggapin pertanyaan Naruto* Iya, mau... udah jadi beberapa dan mau dipublish, tapi nunggu ntaran aja dah.

**Naruto:** Gue dukung!!

**Gaara:** *nampang gak minat*

**Author & Naruto:** Review, ya! Saran dan pujian bermakna akan diterima dengan gerbang terbuka!

_How do you think? Review? _(-.-;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** "Tanpa ibu pun jadi, kami bertiga bisa jadi ayah sekaligus ibu yang baik," ujar Sasuke. "Gue jadi ayah," kata Naruto. "Gue jadi ayah," sahut Gaara. "Lo ibunya, Sas," timpal Naruto.

**Dirty Daddies**

copyright of _Dani Scarlet_

**Naruto**

copyright of _Kishimoto Masashi_

Warning: AU, OOC, _not meant to be yaoi_, FLUFFFF!!! Jiwa ke-bapak-an mereka muncul di sini. Warning! Warning! Warning keraass!!

**Author****: **Saya seneng banget, fic saya yang ini dapet banyak tangapan positif. *menangis penuh haru*

**Gaara:** Meskipun isinya negatif semua.

**Author: **Huohoho... iya, alhamdulillah, akhirnya saya dapet komputer baru!! *sujud syukur*

**Sasuke:** Huh! Dasar lebay! Uchiha bisa beli komputer setruk tuh!

**Author:** Apa? Apa? Dasar! Gak lebih kaya dari Sabaku aja udah songong lo! Lagian keluarga gue gak semampu keluarga lo! *jitak kepala Sasuke pake linggis*

**Sasuke:** *meringkuk begitu Author nyebutin Sabaku*

**Naruto:** Halooo~~~!!! *lambai-lambai tangan*

**Gaara:** Mana? Janji lo gue muncul banyak ya di chapter ini.

**Author:** Sip, dah! Tapi entahlah... kau tak pantas banyak bacot.

**Sasuke:** TRUS GUE PANTES GITU?! *teriak di depan telinga Author*

**Author:** *pingsan dalam pelukan Gaara*

**Sasuke:** Tidaaakk!!! *lari ke pucuk Eiffel*

**Naruto:** Dia takut dibikin OOC lagi gara-gara mingsanin Author.

**Gaara:** Sigh... kapan sih Author ini bisa normal? Kasihan kan Sasuke...

**Naruto:** Uaaahh!! Gaara ngebelain Sasuke! Gaara ngebelain Sasuke! *heboh*

**Gaara:** *nyeret Author ke pemakaman*

--

Tiga orang pemuda duduk di ruang tengah rumah mewah itu. Dalam waktu beberapa menit kesunyian mengisi hingga seorang pria muda berambut panjang dikuncir datang membawakan snack dan minuman untuk ketiga pemuda yang sedang duduk terdiam bengong di ruang tengah rumahnya itu.

"Ini, kubuatkan teh hangat dan kue," kata pria itu sambil meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Terima kasih~" ucap si pemuda berambut pirang dan merah, sedangkan pemuda yang berambut hitam mengambil cangkir minumannya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya si pria muda bernama Uchiha Itachi itu ramah kepada mereka.

"Rasanya pas, Itachi-san," jawab si rambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan si rambut merah yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara dengan senyum tulus yang terbentuk di wajah mereka dan pipi yang bengkak. Ada satu alasan paling logis yang membuat pipi mereka berdua memerah, membengkak, sekaligus ber-cap tangan itu.

_Flashback~_

"Gar! Sasuke kok nggak balik-balik, ya?" tanya Naruto cemas. Dia sudah mulai bosan menjaga apartemen Sasuke bersama Gaara dan ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Salah sendiri, Sasuke kan nggak minta dia buat ngejaga apartemennya. Tapi lumayan sih... nebeng makan minum boker gratisan.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin," ujar Gaara sambil berdiri dari kursi dan membawa piring yang selesai digunakannya ke arah tempat cuci piring di dapur.

"Ngapain lo?" tanya Naruto.

"Cuci piring lah," jawab Gaara.

"Gak usah, biar Sasuke aja kali! Lo gak usah takut sama dia! Begitu-begitu dia orangnya aslinya baik loh! Yah... meskipun dia sedang dalam keadaan palsu," celoteh Naruto. Gaara pun mematuhi omongannya dan hanya menaruh piring itu di tempat cucian.

"Gue nggak takut sama dia," kata Gaara.

"Sigh... gue jadi cemas nih, jangan-jangan dia mati ketabrak mobil ato kepleset kulit kacang di jalan. Dia kan belom sempet nandatanganin surat warisan buat Konohamaru," ucap Naruto.

"Apa gunanya warisan buat Konohamaru?" tanya Gaara sambil mengernyit.

"Kan lumayan, Gar, buat menopang hidup kita. Pastinya kalau warisan itu buat Konohamaru, yang pegang hartanya kita sampai Konohamaru berumur 17 tahun," ucap Naruto polos. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli karena pikiran Naruto yang cetek.

"Duh! Mana sih si Teme? Gar! Ayo ke rumah kakaknya Sasuke buat ngaduin, pasti ada yang nggak beres! Kita kasih tahu Itachi kalau dalam waktu 24 jam Sasuke nggak kembali, dia musti tabah," ujar Naruto sambil menarik lengan Gaara dan menggendong Konohamaru.

"Eh?!" Gaara bingung mau berbuat apa, yang jelas waktu itu dia langsung diseret oleh Naruto ke jalan dan mencegat taksi.

--

Mereka pun melesat menuju Mansion Uchiha, tepatnya ke rumah Itachi. Usai turun dari taksi dan membayar menggunakan uang Gaara, akhirnya mereka pun mendekati rumah gedong itu. Karena gerbang depan dikunci -oleh Sasuke-, maka mereka pun memutuskan untuk memanjat pagar rumah tersebut.

"Musti cepet, Gar!" Naruto terus menarik Gaara hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu depan rumah mewah itu. Sebelumnya mereka harus melewati semak belukar di taman menuju rumah itu, padahal di dekat sana ada jalan setapak.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Naruto mengetuk pintu kayu rumah itu. "Permisi! Spada!" teriak Naruto sambil terus mengetuk pintu. Sudah sekitar 10 menit dan tidak ada yang menyahuti. Naruto pun memajukan bibirnya kesal dan menggerutu.

"Udah dobrak aja!" kata Naruto sambil bersiap-siap mendobrak.

BRAK!!!

Pintu 'mahal' tak berdosa itu pun ditendang oleh Naruto dalam sekali tendangan dan membuat pintu itu terbuka. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"ITACHI~~~ ADIK LO ILAAANG!!!" teriak Naruto kencang. Sepi.

"Orangnya nggak ada di rumah kali!" kata Gaara.

"Kita dobrak aja pintu-pintunya!" kata Naruto. Gaara pun mendengus pasrah dan mengikuti Naruto saja. Tak lama kemudian mereka langsung menuju kamar mandi dan Naruto pun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

BRAK!!!

Dan pintu itu terbuka lebar. Begitu tercengangnya mereka berdua melihat apa yang ada di depan mata mereka. Sasuke... dan... Itachi... Mereka berdua menatap terkejut pada Naruto dan Gaara yang saat itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi—ralat, hanya Sasuke saja yang terkejut.

"UWAH~~!!! INCEST!!!" pekik Naruto. Dan Gaara hanya nampang shock melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka dan menampar mereka berdua.

PLAK! PLAK!

_End of Flashback~_

Setelah meletakkan cangkir mereka di atas meja kembali, Naruto dan Gaara pun langsung melihati Sasuke yang sedang menikmati tehnya. Kemudian Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya juga.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" ucapnya dingin. Naruto dan Gaara dengan spontan menggeleng lemas. Tamparan Sasuke yang sangat kuat itu sungguh membuat sekujur tubuh meriang.

"Otouto, aku mau ke atas. Kalian main di sini saja," kata Itachi sambil beranjak menuju tangga.

"Gue bukan anak kecil lagi!" kata Sasuke.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik pun suasana kembali sepi. Kemudian terdengar suara hujan turun deras di luar sana.

"Hhh..." Sasuke menghela napas sambil memandang keluar jendela, kemudian pada dua orang di depannya. "Oh ya, Konohamaru mana?" tanyanya.

Naruto yang sedang melahap cake yang dibawakan oleh Itachi pun menjawab, "Oh! Tadi pas gue ngedobrak pintu sama Gaara, dia gue taruh di teras!"

JLEGER!!!

Petir menyambar.

"Guoblok!!" teriak Sasuke sambil menyiramkan sisa teh di dalam cangkirnya pada Naruto. Gaara pun dengan spontan melemparkan cake yang ada di tangannya ke muka Naruto. Dan dua pemuda berambut hitam dan merah itu berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Awh... panas..." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Konohamaru!!" teriak Sasuke. Gaara berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka terkejut melihat bayi berjaket kuning di ujung teras. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arahnya, terlihat Konohamaru menggigil kedinginan dengan muka pucat. Pemuda berambut ayam itu meraihnya dan menggendongnya.

"Udah dari kapan nih hujan?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Sekitar setengah jam," jawab Gaara. "Kenapa?"

"Badannya dingin," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekap Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto muncul dari dalam rumah dengan muka fresh yang habis dicuci di wastafel.

"Buodoooh!!!" Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menjitak kepalanya sambil berteriak.

"Sori, Sas! Gar! Gue lupa kalau Konohamaru gue tinggal di depan rumah!!" kata Naruto.

"Nggak pake sori-sorian! Dasar!" teriak Gaara.

"Ayo, masuk!" perintah Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggendong Konohamaru. Gaara mengikuti di belakangnya sambil mencengkeram Naruto.

--

Tiga pemuda dan satu bayi itu duduk di ruang tengah. Tampak raut cemas dari wajah di pemuda berambut hitam, sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang dan merah yang duduk di sofa lain hanya memandang tanpa kata.

"Kalau gini kan dia bisa kena demam sama flu, Nar," ujar Sasuke sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Iya, maaf," ucap Naruto.

"Lain kali jangan sampai ngelupain Konohamaru dong," tambah Sasuke.

"Iya, maaf."

"Duh, mana nih termometer?"

"Iya, maaf."

"..."

"Iya, maaf."

"..."

"Iya, maaf."

"Sas, lo kasih obat apaan kek biar dia diem," kata Gaara yang kini sedang memainkan laptop Sasuke.

"Lo kan calon dokter gila, lo yang ngurus," ucap Sasuke sambil menancapkan termometer di ketiak Konohamaru. Gaara mengernyit mendengar kerancuan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Dokter gila? Dokter yang menangani orang gila gitu?" ralat Gaara.

"Ya," sahut Sasuke, melenyapkan niatnya untuk mengatakan, 'Bukan, tapi emang lo bener-bener gila, kayak Naruto, makanya kalian cocok!'

"Gue gak mau jadi dokter, gue mau jadi psikiater," kata Gaara.

"Naruto kan stress tuh, tanganin aja!"

"Teme! Enak aja ngatain gue stress! Lo yang stress!" Naruto manyun.

"Kayaknya Konohamaru demam, nih," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedih. Gaara dan Naruto hanya melongo, nggak ngerti mau ngapain akhirnya mereka hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Tapi udah gue kasih obat kok," lanjutnya. Gaara dan Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Kok perasaan dari tadi gue doang yang ngurus Konohamaru, sih?" ujar Sasuke. Gaara dan Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke laptop yang ada di pangkuan Gaara.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi datang dari lantai atas dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Mata pria muda itu berpapasan dengan sosok mungil Konohamaru yang kini berada di dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." matanya membelalak melihat Sasuke. Spontan tiga pemuda yang sedang melakukan hal tidak jelas di ruangan itu menoleh padanya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Anak siapa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Konohamaru.

"Ini..." belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Naruto dan Gaara memotongnya.

"Anaknya Sasuke!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Hah?!" Itachi memekik shock.

"Bu... bukan! Dia bukan anak gue!!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hiiiee~~!!!" Konohamaru pun mulai menangis.

"Ck," Naruto mendecak, "Sas, ngaku aja deh itu anak lo! Kan kasihan anak lo nggak lo akuin, nangis nih!" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, kemudian menepuk pundak tetangga apartemennya itu.

"Sigh... kalian jangan ngerjain gue deh!" Sasuke menepis tangan (yang baginya) kotor milik Naruto. Naruto pun hanya nyengir inosen, hampir saja dia memfitnah Sasuke dan berkata pada Itachi kalo Sasuke MBA sama Karin, tetangga mereka yang masih muda tapi sudah janda itu.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat diputus, "Niisan, ini anak kami bertiga."

JLEGERRR!!!

"O... otouto... kau..." Itachi mendelik.

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi singkat. Sementara Naruto dan Gaara menatapnya was-was.

"Kamu..." Itachi mendramatisir keadaan. Tiga pemuda di depannya yang tadinya tak berminat jadi penasaran.

"Kamu..." Itachi berucap lagi. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara memajukan kepala mereka mendekatkan alat pendengaran untuk mendengar pernyataan Itachi.

"Kamu..."

BUAGH!!

Sasuke menendang kakak kandungnya tersebut. "Lama banget sih lo! Sigh..."

"Kamu jadi seme atau uke?" tanya Itachi langsung sambil mengurut bekas tendangan Sasuke di kakinya.

Sasuke mendelik. Gaara mengernyit. Naruto nahan ketawa. Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun buka mulut, "Ha..."

"Ceme~~" Dan kalimatnya yang belum selesai diinterupsi oleh suara Konohamaru. Sasuke memandangnya, bayi itu tertawa-tawa menatapnya sambil mencoba menggapai-gapainya.

"Oh, jadi kamu seme?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"Bukan! Gue bukan seme!" sahut Sasuke.

"Hn... jadi kamu uke?" Itachi mencoba menebak-nebak lagi.

"NGGAK AKAN PERNAH ADA YANG NAMANYA SEME UKE-AN!!!" bentak Sasuke. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dia ditanya hal beginian. Itachi pun spontan langsung memeluk Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedemikian mengerikan. Gaara pun memeluk laptop Sasuke.

"Udah lah, gue mau bawa Konohamaru ke kamar!" Sasuke mendengus, lalu mengambil tasnya dan merenggut laptopnya yang ada di pelukan Gaara.

"Otouto, kau bilang dia anak kalian bertiga!" ucap Itachi. Sasuke pun menghela napas pasrah dan berbalik ke arah kakaknya.

"Bukan, niisan. Ini anak orang lain, dia dibuang oleh orang tuanya, jadi kami memutuskan untuk merawat anak ini," jelas Sasuke. Itachi hanya manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, siapa ibunya?" tanya Itachi.

"Nggak ada, kami semua ayahnya."

"Kalau dia besar nanti gimana? Pasti dia nanyain ibunya," kata Itachi.

"Tanpa ibu pun jadi, kami bertiga bisa jadi ayah sekaligus ibu yang baik," ujar Sasuke.

"Gue jadi ayah," kata Naruto.

"Gue jadi ayah," sahut Gaara.

"Lo ibunya, Sas," timpal Naruto.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik menuju ke arah kamarnya di lantai atas. "Bangsat!" adalah ucapan terakhirnya di ruang tengah itu.

--

Sasuke menyelimuti badan mungil Konohamaru yang kini sedang berada di sampingnya. Tampaknya bayi mungil itu terlelap setelah Sasuke memberinya obat penurun panas. Sasuke berbaring di sampingnya, memandanginya, kadang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila, dia membelai rambut lembut Konohamaru dan mencium kening bayi tersebut. Dan dia pun ikut tertidur dengan menghadap ke arah Konohamaru.

Srek... bruk!!

Terasa sesuatu yang aneh di belakang Sasuke saat dia hampir memasuki alam mimpi, seperti ada orang yang naik ke atas kasur. Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah belakang, dilihatnya rambut warna pirang membelakanginya, dan saat dia berbalik kembali menghadap Konohamaru, dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah dan bertato di jidat sedang menarik selimut di samping Konohamaru.

"Kalian?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa di sini? Belum pulang?"

"Konohamaru kan sakit, jadi kami ikut jaga-jaga di sini, siapa tahu kamu butuh bantuan," jelas Gaara sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kami sudah izin sama Itachi," sahut Naruto yang terbaring di belakang Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sasuke yang berniat ingin mengusir dan melempar mereka dari kamarnya mengurungkan keinginannya itu, hatinya terasa tenang.

"Tidak akan ada yang berpikir macam-macam," ujar Gaara. Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Aku straight," ucap Gaara sambil membaringkan dirinya.

"Aku straight," sahut Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan membelakangi punggung Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke tersenyum. Perasaan antara senang dan lega. Benar, memang tidak akan mungkin ada yang bisa menuduh mereka macam-macam. Akhirnya Sasuke membaringkan lagi kepalanya di atas bantal empuknya.

"Dan mungkin kau slash," kata Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan saat Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya.

"HAH?!!" Dan malam itu terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membangunkan seisi komplek.

**B****ersambung...**

**Author****:** Ahahaha... 8D *ketawa gaje*

**Sasuke:** Mati aja lo! *buang muka*

**Naruto:** Huah? Sasuke slash! Bwakakak...

**Sasuke:** Bukan.

**Gaara:** Akhirnya gue muncul agak lama, huh?

**Author:** Iya, banyak fans dirimu yang memintamu muncul lebih banyak!

**Naruto: **Udah... udah... ini saatnya kita undur diri!

**Author, Naruto, & Gaara:** Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini!

**Naruto****:** *neken tombol 'play' di tape* Gue udah nyiapin lagu endingnya nih...

**Tape: **Todoke todoke tooku e... ima wo kizukaisei namida azukete... (Kimi Monogatari versi Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** Gah!! *nge-chidori tape*

**Naruto:** Huee!!! Radio tape-kuuu!!!

**Author:** Nor(i)ak(i) Sugiyama! Buwahahah!

**Sasuke:** Hentikaaan!!

**Gaara:** Untung aja seiyuu gue nggak malu-maluin! *bernapas lega*

**Author:** Suara Sasuke dangdut banget euy! Tak ayal lo suka JuPe!

**Sasuke:** *nendang author* Apanya yang dangdut? Gue gak suka JuPe!

**Gaara:** Gak dangdut, sih. Tapi kayak orang bloon, baru bangun tidur, belum mandi, belum sikat gigi, laper, haus, belum buang air, malemnya mabok, males dan gak niat nanyi. *kabur*

**Sasuke:** Jangan nge-bash gueee!!! *ngeluarin chidori nagashi*

**Author:** *narik Naruto kabur*

_Ikutan nendang author? Err—review? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Innernya mengecam keras pikirannya, memprotes sambil menginjak-injak kepalanya. Kesimpulan: Inner Gaara straight. Orangnya? Diragukan.

**Dirty Daddies**

copyright of _Dani Scarlet_

**Naruto**

copyright of _Kishimoto Masashi_

Warning: AU, OOC, _not meant to be yaoi_, **crackish**, stress.

**Author:** Nah! Nah! Bersyukurlah karena di sini kalian mempunyai tanda-tanda sraightness!!

**Sasuke:** Oh ya? *masang kira-kira _eyes_*

**Author:** Elo enggak!

**Sasuke:** *nampar author*

**Author: **Awh... *megangin pipi*

**Gaara:** Gue sama siapa aja lah pokoknya perempuan, yang cantik ya, bro! *ninju lengan author*

**Author:** Iya!

**Naruto:** Kalau Sasuke gimana? *ngelihat Sasuke yang pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah nyari cacing*

**Author:** Dia belum!

**Sasuke:** Berarti akan?? *semangat*

**Author:** ...belum tentu maksudnya. (sfx: PLAK!! *ditampar Sasuke lagi*) Oh ya, ada yang bilang scene kalian tidur bersama itu bikin orang berpikiran bahwa kalian yaoi. Huahahaha...

**Sasuke:** *nampar lagi* Awas lo yang bilang! *ngacungin kepalan tinju sama yang ngatain*

**Gaara:** Siapa? Siapa yang ngatain? *masang gentong di punggung*

**Naruto:** *ngelihat review* Uchiha Yuki-chan!

**Sasuke:** WUAPAH?? Jangan beraninya lo make nama Uchiha! *ngacungin golok sambil nyari-nyari Yuki di kolong tempat tidur*

**Naruto:** Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh author gaje ini, namanya juga masih muda... tidur sama sesama jenis itu maklum, tapi kalau tidur sama lawan jenis itu namanya bejat!

**Author:** *ngacungin jempol ke arah Naruto* Ya udah ah, masa ngobrolnya aja ngabisin satu halaman!

**Naruto & Gaara:** Yosh! Selamat membaca!!!

--

Suara ayam berkokok dan burung yang bercicit menandakan pagi hari telah tiba membuat Sasuke terbangun. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat rambut warna merah dengan _blury vision_. Tak lama kemudian dia dapat melihat Konohamaru yang tidur di atas Gaara, dalam pelukan pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Gaara seperti ayah gentle yang melindungi anaknya. Sedangkan dia... dia...

Dalam sekejap wajahnya muram. Dia pun langsung menyibak selimutnya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang masih tidur membelakanginya di sampingnya. Sasuke pun menghela napas, dan kemudian dia beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya dan matanya berpapasan dengan jam dinding yang tergantung manis di tembok kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda itu.

"Shit!" pekiknya sambil buru-buru lari ke arah kamar mandi, dan sebelumnya dia sempat mengambil handuk di lemarinya.

"Gue lupa kalau hari ini ada praktek kerja!" teriaknya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

BLAM!!

Di kamar Sasuke...

"Hoahm! Selamat pagi, dunia~!" Naruto bangun dan mengucapkan kata-kata pengumpul nyawanya. Matanya masih terpejam, dia membalikkan badan dan merapat ke arah Gaara, kemudian memeluk pemuda berambut merah itu bagaikan guling. Dan dalam sekejap pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ung..." Gaara membuka matanya, setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memandangi sekitar, matanya bertemu dengan mata terpejam milik pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang memeluknya. Dia pun terkesiap dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan dan kaki Naruto yang melilitnya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan meletakkan Konohamaru di samping Naruto.

Brak!!

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, dan Sasuke terlihat masuk ke dalam kamarnya tersebut. Dia tergesa-gesa memasang sepatu dan mengambil tasnya.

"Gar! Ngapain lo bengong aja? Nggak kuliah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, entar jam 10," jawab Gaara nyantai. Tak lama kemudian Naruto terbangun dan bangkit.

"Hoahm... pagi, Sas! Gar!" sapanya sambil mengucek mata. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Oh! Hell! Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus kerja!!" teriak Naruto. "Sas! Gue bareng lu, ya?" pintanya.

"Bareng gue? Emang lo kerja dimana sih? Ada ya orang yang mau memperkerjakan lo?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jah, Sas! Gue kan jadi asisten dari dosen lo!" kata Naruto. Sasuke dan Gaara terdiam sebentar.

"Hah?" pekik Sasuke. "Dosen yang mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Itu, namanya... namanya... Jiraiya!" jawab Naruto setelah berpikir sejenak.

"HAH?" Sasuke dan Gaara udah nampang gak karu-karuan, mangap dan mata membelo.

"Kemarin pas gue ke kampus lo tiba-tiba gue ditawarin jadi asisten dosen pas dia keluar dari kantor. Katanya muka gue cocok jadi asistennya gitu! Tapi katanya hari ini dia mau alpa, jadi gue disuruh ngawasin praktek kerja mahasiswa FK," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Jiraiya? Dosen mesum itu?

"Ya udah, lo bareng gue!" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari dalam kamarnya. "Cepetan!" desaknya. Naruto pun langsung melompat dari atas kasur dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi.

Menyadari Gaara masih di sana, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Heh! Kalo lo nggak ikutan, lo ke sana naik apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ojek, kayak biasanya," jawab Gaara seadanya.

"Mending lo bareng niisan gue aja deh! Kencan sekalian!" kata Sasuke sambil ngacir. Gaara langsung menyambar gitar Sasuke yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya ke arah pintu dengan inosennya.

--

Kini Gaara tengah bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Dia sangat bosan, sejak tadi dia hanya nonton DVD, nyari cemilan, atau ngubek-ngubek barang di kamar Sasuke, dan dia jadi nggak enak hati sendiri udah nganggep rumah orang lain sebagai rumahnya (?).

Usai mempersiapkan segalanya dan membawa Konohamaru yang—dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya—ditinggal oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, dia pun menjejakkan kaki keluar rumah. Dilihatnya Itachi yang sedang mempersiapkan mobil.

"Lho? Masih ada Gaara? Tadi nggak bareng Sasuke sama Naruto, Gar?" tanya Itachi padanya.

"Nggak, kak," jawab Gaara.

"Kamu ke sana naik apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Naik ojek," jawab Gaara lagi.

"Uh? Tukang ojek di sini jauh, musti ngelewatin mansion Hyuuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, sama Nara dulu! Jaraknya 1 km. Apa nggak capek nyari ojek jauh-jauh?" tanya Itachi.

"Mm..." Gaara berpikir. 'Ini komplek-komplek perumahan apa pekuburan sih? Panjang bener.'

"Ya udah, gue anterin aja," kata Itachi menawarkan jasa. Setelah berpikir sementara, dia pun mengangguk. Itung-itung hemat lah.

--

Setelah semuanya siap, Gaara pun masuk bersama Konohamaru ke bagian depan mobil di kursi penumpang, sedangkan Itachi duduk di kursi pengemudi. Mereka pun langsung melesat ke arah UNK dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Sesampainya di sana Gaara pun turun dengan muka pucat dan tampang pingin muntah, badannya meriang, kepalanya pusing, saking cepatnya Itachi mengendarai mobilnya.

"Nah, udah sampai, gue pergi ya, say!" kata Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tancap gas.

Setelah mobil Itachi meninggalkan tempatnya, begitu kagetnya Gaara melihat apa yang ada di seberang jalan sampai dia sedikit berjingkat. Ternyata di dekat tempat Itachi menghentikan mobilnya tadi ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tampang tak percaya. Mangap.

"Lo..." Sasuke yang ada di seberang jalan itu buka mulut. "LO BENERAN KENCAN SAMA NIISAN???" teriaknya tak percaya.

"Eng... enggak!!" elak Gaara sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Padahal tadi gue cuma bercanda. Biadab lo, Gar!" teriak Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat menjauh.

"Hah?" giliran Gaara mangap, nggak ngerti.

"Ck! Pasti dia cemburu karena lo lebih milih Itachi daripada dia!" sabda Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hah?" Gaara hanya menatapnya cengak.

"Udah lah, Gar. Gue enggak mau tahu! Gue mau ke Rumah Sakit Delta Konoha sama Sasuke buat praktek kerja. Lo urusin Konohamaru! Dan bersiaplah, nanti pulang mungkin kau akan mendapatkan talak tiga dari Sasuke. See ya!" kibul Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangan.

Gaara masih berdiam diri dengan mulut menganga di tempatnya. "Shit!" dan dia langsung lari ke kelasnya.

--

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di ruang loker. Kedua pemuda itu kini sedang mengenakan jas praktek mereka. Fiuh... baru jadi asisten dosen saja si Naruto sudah harus menemani para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi praktek kerja begini. Mana dosen yang bernama Jiraiya itu lebih memilih untuk clubbing dan ngintipin cewek mandi daripada ngurusin mahasiswa-mahasiswanya.

"Sas! Lo nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan tampang bingung. "Nggak apa-apa gimana?"

"Ah, nggak deh," Naruto menggeleng.

"Ya udah, ayo keluar!" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hey, Teme! Tunggu!" Dan Naruto mengejar di belakangnya.

Dua orang itu langsung melesat ke kamar rawat pasien-pasien, sesuai yang ditugaskan oleh kepala rumah sakit yang bernama Tsunade itu. Dengan sabar dan perhatian Sasuke merawat pasien-pasiennya. Sementara Naruto? Hanya ngekor Sasuke! Bahkan statusnya sebagai asdos nggak guna sama sekali! Asdos mana yang suka nanya ke mahasiswanya? Kebalik! Sinting!

Setelah melihat keadaan di kamar rawat pasien laki-laki yang isinya pada natap-natap tajem ke arah Sasuke. Mereka masuk ke kamar rawat pasien perempuan. Begitu pintu dibuka dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, semuanya berteriak.

"KYAAA!!!" _fainted one by one_.

Sakura yang ada di sana pun panik. "Loh? Sasuke-kun!! Mereka kenapa?!" ucapnya.

"Mbak! Tolongin istri saya sakratul maut!!" teriak salah seorang suami pasien yang juga ikut-ikutan panik karena tiba-tiba istrinya kejang-kejang.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa diem aja?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh! Iya!" ucap Sasuke sambil memeriksa satu per satu pasien perempuan yang keadaannya makin parah.

Sakura pun melihat ke arah Naruto yang bengong aja, "Mas! Bisa bantu?" tanya Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Naruto.

"Oh... oh..." Naruto panik seketika. "Sas! Gimana nih meriksanya?" tanya Naruto sambil nyolek-nyolek seorang pasien yang sekarang megap-megap.

--

Gaara berjalan tenang ke arah kantin sambil menggendong Konohamaru. Sesekali dia menepuk-nepuk pantat anak yang ada di dalam gendongannya tersebut pelan. Dan saat berada di tengah kerumunan, Gaara pun mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang. Sesampainya mereka di kantin, Gaara memilih duduk di kursi meja dekat dengan kolam ikan yang berada di luar kantin. Dengan cekatan Gaara mengambilkan dot Konohamaru yang ada di dalam tas dan menodongkannya di mulut bayi itu.

"Anak siapa, Gar?" tanya seseorang yang ada di belakang Gaara. Saat Gaara menoleh dan menengadahkan kepalanya, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Ino.

"Mm... anakku," jawabnya.

"Oh..." Ino hanya meng-oh, kemudian dia duduk di kursi yang ada di meja yang sama. "Kamu udah nikah toh? Kok aku enggak tahu? Siapa Ibunya?" tanya Ino sambil memegang-megang pipi Konohamaru yang gembil.

"Um... kamu?" jawab Gaara ngasal dengan nada dan tatapan menggoda. Ino pun hanya memasang ekspresi heran sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Gaara yang kini sedang membentuk senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Hah? Hoh... nama ibunya Kamu? Orang mana?" tanya Ino. Gaara langsung menepuk jidatnya frustrasi.

--

"Heh, Cem!" panggil Naruto sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Ceme' yang diberikan oleh Konohamaru.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Heh! Cem!" panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"..." tetap tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda berambut ayam.

"Sas! Gue manggil elo!!" kata Naruto.

"Berisik! Sini lo!" Sasuke menarik Naruto kembali ke ruang loker.

"Lho? Napa kita ke sini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Gue lihat-lihat kayaknya elo kena penyakit yang disebabkan oleh bakteri _Treponema pallidum_ deh," kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Masa sih?" Naruto melonjak kaget. "Penyakit apa? Bakteri apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Udahlah, lo diem aja, sini gue suntik biar penyakit lo ilang," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan alat suntik, obat suntik, dan lain-lainnya dari dalam saku dan tasnya. Karena nggak ngerti apa-apa, Naruto pun nodongin tangannya pada Sasuke setelah pemuda ber-_style_ rambut pantat ayam itu memerintahkannya untuk menyodorkan lengan tangannya.

"Lo nggak takut jarum suntik, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng. "Jangan gerak," mandatnya pada Naruto sambil membersihkan lengan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Setelah dibersihkan, Sasuke langsung menancapkan jarum suntik itu ke satu titik di lengan Naruto. Setelah menyuntikkan habis cairan yang ada di dalamnya, Sasuke pun langsung menyingkirkan semua peralatan itu dan berjalan keluar.

"Nah, lo di sini aja, kerja lo cuma ngerecokin orang. Itu tadi obat bius, dan lo sama sekali nggak kena bakteri yang namanya _Treponema pallidum_ itu. Beristirahatlah dalam damai," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu ruang loker.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang terucap dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu sebelum dia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

--

"Anakmu lucu ya, Gar! Tapi... nggak mirip Ayahnya. Ato mirip Ibunya, ya?" ucap Ino.

"I-iya," jawab Gaara ngasal.

"Kapan-kapan kenalin istrimu ke aku, dong..." celoteh Ino lagi.

"Nggak akan," desis Gaara pelan, dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada Naruto dan Sasuke, entah kenapa... Dia membayangkan memperkenalkan dua orang itu kepada Ino sebagai istrinya—istri-istrinya. 'OY! GAARA! LO MIKIR APA, SIH!?' innernya mengecam keras pikirannya, memprotes sambil menginjak-injak kepalanya. Dengan itu, Gaara pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kesimpulan: Inner Gaara straight. Orangnya? Diragukan.

"Hm?" Ino menoleh padanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh? Enggak!" Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Umm, bukannya umur kamu masih 19 tahun, ya?" tanya Ino. Gaara mengangguk. Ino membelalak, "Nikah dini?"

"Heheh, ya begitulah..." jawab Gaara sambil terkekeh garing. 'Aduh! Bego lu, Gaara! Kenapa jawaban lo pada ngaco semua, sih?' batinnya.

"Eh, udah jam sebelas, nih!" ucap Ino sambil melihat jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Gar, gue boleh bawa Konohamaru, nggak? Please..." pintanya.

"Emm... err... bo-boleh, tapi hati-hati, ya!" kata Gaara. Ino kini sedang terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ato kamu jalan sama aku aja? Siapa tahu Konohamaru butuh kamu nanti," ucap Ino.

'Jalan?' pikir Gaara. "Err..." Gaara pun berpikir. "I-iya."

"Ayo ikut ke auditorium!" ajak Ino. Gaara hanya mengikuti di belakangnya.

--

"Ung..." Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Semuanya terlihat blur. Dia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga semuanya terlihat jelas.

"Mas, nggak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang.

"Oh... Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sambil mengucek matanya. "Mm... hah? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Naruto. Dan matanya membelalak kaget, ternyata tadi kepalanya terbaring di paha Sakura.

"Tadi Mas pingsan di sini, ternyata tidur," ucap Sakura.

"Nggak, maksudnya, kenapa ada di ruang loker cowok?" tanyanya.

"Disuruh Sasuke-kun buat ngejaga Mas Naruto," jawabnya.

"Hah!? Ah! Si Teme brengsek itu yang udah bikin aku pingsan!!" teriak Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya emosi.

"Sst!! Jangan teriak!" kata Sakura sambil membungkam mulutnya, lalu melepaskannya.

"Tadi aku dibius Sasuke! Kurang ajar!" kata Naruto. "Mana Sasuke?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Lagi meriksa pasien, nggak apa-apa kok, cuma dibius aja. Tapi, kenapa dibius sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak tahu tuh, si Teme kurang kerjaan!" kata Naruto.

"Ya sudah, mending istirahat di sini aja, nanti pasti dia juga balik!" kata Sakura. Naruto langsung bungkam dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Hening. Tapi kemudian suara Naruto memecah keheningan itu.

"Nggak ikut meriksa pasien?" tanyanya.

"Jam istirahatku," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..." Naruto meng-oh sambil memegangi wajahnya yang panas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Naruto. "Kamu pantes deh pakai baju dokter! Ihihi... nggak kayak Teme, tampangnya tampang kuli!" kata Naruto. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan.

"Masa sih? Sasuke-kun itu paling banyak yang suka seangkatannya loh!" kata Sakura.

"Iya! Dia pake susuk!" ujar Naruto tega sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..." Sakura hanya meng-oh sambil memanggutkan kepalanya, nggak percaya sih... tapi kayaknya bener juga (lha?).

"A-ano... Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto. Sakura pun menoleh sambil menampang 'apa?'.

"Kamu itu udah punya cowok belum?" tanya Naruto iseng-iseng.

"Belum," jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng.

"Oh! Padahal kamu cantik loh!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Makasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

--

Langit terlihat sudah sangat gelap, pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu pun tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya.

"Brengsek!!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah tangga. Dan Gaara langsung menoleh pada arah asal suara dan melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Di belakangnya muncul Naruto dengan ekspresi berang. Gaara pun hanya mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa sih lo pake ngebius gue?" tanya Naruto.

"Biar lo diem!" kata Sasuke.

"A-hmmphh!!" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan daun dari tanaman yang ada di hallway. "Beh!!" Naruto pun langsung melepeh daun itu, dan Sasuke menyuapkan lagi dedaunan dari tanaman itu.

"Heh! Sas, itu bunga Anthurium punyanya Bu Kurenai yang super mahal," kata Gaara sambil memutar kunci, membuka pintunya dan kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hie?" Sasuke melotot, lupa kalau bunga itu adalah bunga Anthurium mahal yang sengaja ditaruh oleh pemilik apartemen yang bernama Kurenai itu di hallway.

"Hoek! Sas, gimana kalo gue keracunan?" Naruto memuntahkan daun yang dijejalkan Sasuke.

"Haduh! Gue musti ganti nih minggu depan!" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, meratapi bunga Anthurium di hadapannya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik hening, tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara.

"Sas!" panggil Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa tadi siang lo ngatain Gaara biadab? Lo suka sama dia, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan hati was-was, takut ditimpuk.

PLAK!

Sasuke mengeluarkan buku kedokterannya yang tebal dan berbahasa Prancis itu, lalu memukulkannya ke Naruto dan memasukkan buku itu kembali.

"Mata lo jereng! Bukan gitu... gue malu lah kakak gue jalan sama dia! Dia udah bikin Uchiha jenius kayak kakak gue jadi gay!" teriak Sasuke emosi.

"Kirain lo cemburu gitu! Gue penasaran!" kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang ditimpuk.

"Mana mungkin!! Udah ah! Gue mau balik ke apartemen gue!" kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meninggalkan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu juga masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

**FINISH!!!**

**Sasuke:** Hah? Finish!?

**Gaara:** Hah? Finish!?

**Naruto:** Hah? Finish!?

**Author:** *nimpuk SasuGaaNaru*

**Sasuke:** Kok finish?

**Gaara:** Iya, kok finish?

**Naruto:** Kenapa finish sih?

**Author:** BERISIK AMAT SIH!!!

**Gaara:** Kami cuma nanya kenapa ini finish! Jawab dulu!

**Sasuke:** Iya, ah! Gimana sih lo? Gue belum ada tanda-tanda straight, nih!

**Naruto:** Ngegantung gini!

**Author:** (sfx: BRAK!! *ngegebrak meja*) Diem napa?!! Gimana gue ngejawab kalo semuanya bacot? Sigh... ini cuma bagian pertama aja yang finish! Chapter depan bagian ke dua! Konfliknya muncul di chapter depan-depannya!

**Gaara, Sasuke, & Naruto:** Oh~~!!! Kayak sinetron aja!!! *dijejalin daun Anthurium sama author*

**Author:** *balik ngetik* Sesuai kata gue kan! Pairingnya crack! Akakakakak...

**Sasuke:** Emang hobi lo ngetik crack kali!

**Gaara:** Gue sama Ino? Gak kenal!!

**Naruto:** Hihihi... lo bisa diprotes orang sedunia kalau bikin GaaIno!

**Gaara:** Mana yang straight ternyata inner gue lagi! Sialan!

**Author:** Yah, masa sama Matsuri? Gue gak suka Matsuri! Kalo bisa aja Gaara sama gue!

**Gaara:** *blush* A-apa???

**Sasuke:** Gue sama siapa, nih? *_anticipating_*

**Author:** Entahlah... masih rahasia. Orang yang tahu pair simpanan untuk Sasuke itu hanya ada dua di dunia! *ngancem satu orang lagi yang tahu pake Death Note*

**Sasuke:** Psycho!!! *pergi*

**Author:** Tapi kayaknya habis ini nggak akan ada romance-romance-an! Gue mau bikin pure family bokap/bokap/bokap/anak!

**Gaara:** Terserah lo dah...

**Naruto:** Udah ngabisin 10 halaman!! Review, ya! Ttebayo!!

-

Keterangan: _Treponema pallidum_ adalah bakteri penyebab sipilis. Hihihihih... *ngacir sebelum dikejar Naruto*

-

_Review? XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** "Aku akan ngasih kamu napas buatan!!" katanya dengan semangat sambil bersiap mempraktekkan hal nista tersebut pada Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan dia langsung menghindar begitu bibir monyong orang itu hampir menyentuh bibirnya yang masih perawan.

**Dirty Daddies**

_copyright of_ **Dani Scarlet**

**Naruto**

_copyright of_ **Kishimoto Masashi**

Warning: AU, OOC, stress, _no pair_.

**Author:** T3T Huwee... dokumen Dirty Daddies chapter 7 ilang, flash disk ilang, update-an Sleep ilang, tapi masih ada Battle Royale chapter 2 di dokumen upload!

**Sasuke, Gaara, & Naruto:** WAKAKAKAKAK.

**Naruto:** Makanya data jangan taroh flash disk semua.

**Sasuke:** Flash disk isinya bokep ato lagu sih. *fitnah! Fitnah!*

**Author:** Jadi bikin lagi ini. ToT Ceritanya beda 100 persen dari yang asli. *gigit Sasuke sambil berurai air mata*

**Gaara:** Silahkan membaca dan maaf kalau sugar—super garing, wkwkwkwk.

--

BRAK!!

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun mendobrak sebuah pintu apartemen dengan kaki. "PAPAAA!!!" teriaknya sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Orang yang dipanggilnya terlihat sedang sibuk di dalam kamarnya.

"Konohamaru!" pekik orang itu saat melihat anak angkatnya berjalan ke arahnya, tangannya sedang memegang sisir untuk merapikan rambut hitam jabrik ala pantat ayamnya itu.

"Papa!!!" anak laki-laki bernama Konohamaru itu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa, sayang?" pria muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu pun memeluk balik anaknya sambil menciuminya dengan bernafsu—hieh? Hanya mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kirinya saja.

Konohamaru pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata onyx Papanya.

"Papa, aku mau berangkat sekolah," kata Konohamaru.

"Hari ini diantar sama Ayah Gaara, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai rambut hitam milik Konohamaru.

"Hn!" Konohamaru mengangguk pasti.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Nanti kalau sampai di sekolah kamu langsung ke kelas saja, ya. Kamu jangan terlalu dekat-dekat sama Ayah Gaara, soalnya dia pedofil," kata Sasuke.

"Pedofil itu apa, Pa?" tanya Konohamaru, alis diangkat satu, dahi berkerut.

"Udah pokoknya jangan ngomong apa-apa ke dia," kata Sasuke lagi sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Oh..." Konohamaru hanya meng-oh.

"Ya sudah, kamu berangkat sana! Nanti terlambat," ucap Sasuke.

"Hn! Konohamaru mau ke apartemen Abah Naruto dulu!" katanya.

"_Take care!_" ucap Sasuke.

Konohamaru pun menoleh dan tersenyum, "_You too._" Pada siapa lagi di antara ayah-ayahnya dia berbicara bahasa Inggris selain dengan Sasuke?— menurut Sasuke, kedua Ayah yang lain sangat tidak berpendidikan.

--

Brak!!

Pintu apartemen lain didobrak menggunakan kaki oleh seorang anak yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Konohamaru. Sepertinya dia dituruni kebiasaan Abahnya.

"ABAAAH!!!" teriaknya membahana sambil berlari menuju ke dalam apartemen. Saat sampai di ruang tengah, dia melihat Abahnya tengah memencet-mencet tombol di joystick yang ada di tangannya, matanya terfokus pada layar televisi yang berada 30 cm di depan matanya, dan dari mulutnya menyembul kentang goreng yang belum dikunyahnya.

"Abah!!" teriak Konohamaru tepat di depan telinga Naruto. Sempat dulu ia memanggil pemuda pirang itu dengan 'Babe', namun Naruto menolak.

FLASHBACK

"Papa!" Konohamaru memanggil salah satu dari tiga Ayahnya yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang tentang hal tidak penting—siapa yang paling ganteng di antara mereka, dan tentu saja mereka membela diri masing-masing.

"Apa, sayang?" tanya mereka bertiga kompak.

"Aku manggil Papa Sasuke," katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu, ada Tante Karin," jawabnya.

"Shit! Gue ngumpet dimana nih?" Sasuke pun panik.

"Pa!" panggil Konohamaru lagi. Mereka bertiga menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya mereka lagi dengan kompak.

"Manggil Papa Gaara!" katanya.

"Papa kamu kan banyak, sayang, kasih panggilan dong!" kata Gaara lembut sambil menepuk kepalanya perlahan.

"Oh... umm..." setelah berpikir sejenak, kemudian pun dia berkata, "Okeh! Kalau begitu, aku manggil Papa Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Konohamaru dan tersenyum sambil mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

"Ayah Gaara," ucap Konohamaru. Gaara membelai rambutnya penuh kasih sayang.

"...dan Babe Naruto," lanjutnya.

"WUAPPAH?!!" Naruto berteriak penuh protes.

"Kalau begitu kan sudah tidak bingung lagi," ucap Gaara.

"Nggak! Nggak mau! Jangan Babe, kesannya kampungan!" ucap Naruto.

"Cocok kok, Usuratonkachi! Lagian lo kan emang norak dan kampungan!" sahut Sasuke dari kolong meja.

"Ganti!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa? Bapak?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Panggil gue Abah," kata Naruto. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara dua orang muntah—siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Gaara. Sungguh... panggilan yang tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Waha, hih?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengan kentang goreng, dan dia masih asik menjalani kesibukannya bermain PS.

"Aku mau berangkat sekolah, nih!" katanya.

"Hanghat aha," ucap Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah anaknya.

Konohamaru cemberut, bibir bawahnya maju.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat!" katanya sambil memeluk leher Abahnya dari samping dan mencium pipinya dalam waktu singkat, setelah itu dia langsung berlari keluar untuk menemui Ayahnya yang sedang menunggu di depan gedung apartemen itu. Kemarin dia bermalam di apartemen Gaara. Setiap hari dia berpindah-pindah apartemen secara bergilir. Nanti dia akan tinggal di apartemen Sasuke sepulang sekolah sampai esok harinya.

Bocah berambut hitam jabrik itu pun berjalan keluar menemui Ayahnya yang kini terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang penjual sayur yang akhir-akhir ini sering mencegatnya saat hendak berangkat kerja. Dan itu membuat Gaara sering datang terlambat. Kadang saat mengantar Konohamaru pun telat gara-gara dia berdebat dengan si penjual sayur itu.

"Ayo, mas! Beli aja! Sayurnya seger-seger nih!" kata si penjual sayur yang berambut coklat pendek sebahu sambil menawarkan dagangannya yang nggak pernah laku karena sudah jelas-jelas busuk. Terkadang Gaara pun terpaksa untuk membelinya demi mempercepat perjalanannya ke tempat kerja.

"Maaf, mbak, saya lagi sibuk ini," kata Gaara sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, tapi si mbak-mbak bernama Matsuri itu mencegatnya.

"Mas... masa tega sama saya, sih?" tanya Matsuri dengan nada manja. Gaara sangat muak melihatnya. Pernah beberapa kali gadis itu menyatakan cinta padanya dan menawarkan diri jadi istrinya, tapi dia tidak mau. Masih ada Hilary Duff yang mau sama dia, masa dia nikah sama tukang sayur gak modal ini?

"Geez... Beneran, mbak! Saya lagi buru-buru!" ucapnya sambil menepis tangan Matsuri yang menyodorinya sebuket (?) jengkol di hadapannya. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kalau mau nawarin beginian mendingan ke Uchiha Sasuke aja! Dia hobi makan jengkol!" fitnah Gaara sambil memegangi tangan Konohamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya. Si Matsuri tetap menatapnya dengan mata _puppy eyes_.

Setelah beberapa detik menatap wajah penuh dosa milik Matsuri, Gaara pun menghembuskan napasnya sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dibukanya dompet itu dan dia pun mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu.

"Nih!" ucap Gaara menyodorkan uang tersebut sambil menyambar seikat jengkol itu. Dia pun langsung menarik Konohamaru pergi dari sana.

"Hihihi... semoga susuk yang ada di jengkol itu mempan sama Gaara-sama," ucap Matsuri sambil tersenyum senang setelah Gaara menjauh.

Anda salah, _eyeliner_ yang dipakai Gaara itu mengandung anti-susuk.

--

"Turun sini, bang," kata Gaara pada tukang ojek yang mengantarnya bersama Konohamaru. Sama seperti dulu, dia masih langganan naik ojek kemana-mana meski dia sudah punya mobil sendiri. Alasannya karena udah biasa kena angin dan polusi, jadi dia ogah nyetir mobil. Sebagai gantinya malah Sasuke yang setiap hari meminjam mobilnya—meski lebih nyaman naik bajaj dan gantian dengan taksi, udah biasa kikir.

Setelah turun dari atas sepeda motor dan membayar dengan uang nggak pas alias kebanyakan—si tukang ojek ngebut dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Dan menurut Gaara, itu adalah sebuah nilai plus, sangat berbeda dengan mobil dengan kecepatan yang sama, bagi Gaara naik ojek dengan kecepatan demikian lebih nikmat—Gaara pun langsung menarik Konohamaru masuk melalui gerbang sekolah dasarnya.

"Nah! Sekarang udah sampai. Kamu masuh, gih! Nanti terlambat," kata Gaara. Setelah mencium tangan Gaara, Konohamaru pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dan Gaara yang ada di dekat gerbang itu langsung berjalan menuju kantornya yang tak jauh dari sekolah Konohamaru—sebelumnya dia sudah membuang jengkol yang dibelinya dari Matsuri itu ke dalam selokan. Mohon jangan dicontoh, membuang sampah sembarangan sangat berbahaya bagi lingkungan Anda.

--

Pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari dalam kantor HRD tempatnya berkerja. Dia memandang lesu pada gaji yang didapatkannya. 2 juta... dan belum lagi dia nanti harus menyumbang pada Naruto yang kini menjadi pengangguran itu dengan uang gajinya sebesar 300 ribu. Dua bulan yang lalu Naruto dipecat dari bengkel tempatnya berkerja dan dua tetangganya—Sasuke dan Gaara—rela menyumbangkan uang hasil jerih payah mereka untuknya, untuk keperluan sehari-hari dan biaya apartemen. Sasuke mengusulkannya untuk berkerja lagi, tapi dia tidak mau dan dengan suka rela menerima sumbangan dari masing-masing tetangganya itu.

"Hhh..." Gaara menghela napasnya dan memasukkan amplop yang dipegangnya itu ke dalam saku. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar _handphone_-nya berbunyi.

_Aduh aduh... sungguh sakit hati... bila kekasih..._ -piip-

Sungguh _ringtone_ yang tidak match dengan wajah si pengguna. (;-.-)

**From:** _Sasgay_

Oi! Gue yang jemput Konohamaru, ya?

Gaara pun membalasnya.

**To:** _Sasgay_

Trserah!

Dan ia pun berlalu.

--

Sasuke kini sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah Konohamaru. Dia tengah menikmati sebuah tomat segar yang baru saja dibelinya di supermarket terdekat. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia membeli 5 kilo untuk dinikmati sendirian olehnya. Saat sedang menikmati tomat itu, _handphone_-nya pun berbunyi.

_Hancur hancur hatiku... hancur hancur hatiku..._

Suara Olga pun menyadarkan Sasuke dari Dunia Tomatnya, dan dia pun langsung mengambil _handphone_ itu dari sakunya. Akhirnya setelah pending selama 2 jam, si Gaara itu membalas pesannya.

**From:** _Bastard_

Trserah!

"Jah..." dia pun mengembalikan hp ke sakunya dan kembali menggigit tomatnya.

"Sasuke!!" teriak seseorang. Sasuke pun tersedak, tangan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Sasuke!!!" teriak orang itu lagi sambil menghampiri dan memeluk Sasuke penuh nafsu. Melihat Sasuke yang kejang pun orang itu langsung bertanya, "Kamu kenapa, sayang?"

"Hmmphh!!" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk mengeluarkan tomat yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Ka-kamu..." ucap orang itu. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang tersedak—melihat tomat dengan gigitan yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Aku akan ngasih kamu napas buatan!!" katanya dengan semangat sambil bersiap mempraktekkan hal nista tersebut pada Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan dia langsung menghindar begitu bibir monyong orang itu hampir menyentuh bibirnya yang masih perawan—tapi dulu pernah nggak sengaja kecium sama Naruto pas mereka baru pertama pindahan.

"Uhuk!! Hoek!!" Sasuke memuntahkan potongan tomat yang berhasil keluar itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" orang itu masih grepe-grepe dia, dan mencoba membantu mengeluarkan tomat dengan memijat tengkuk pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu.

"Berhenti ngagetin gue, deh!" teriak Sasuke sambil menepis tangannya secara kasar.

"Sasuke," orang itu pun memeluk lengan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba berontak, tapi orang itu ngotot.

"Karin! Plis deh!" Ya, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan dan tak mungkin tidak adalah Karin. Teman satu apartemen yang pernah ngegosipin dia homo sama Naruto dan Gaara. Gosip miring itu pun ditepisnya dengan berpura-pura sebagai pacar Karin dalam beberapa hari, tentu saja karena diancam. Padahal Karin itu sudah punya suami bernama Suigetsu, tapi dalam waktu 5 tahun terakhir ini Suigetsu tak pernah pulang dari Mizu-gakure, sehingga Karin bisa bebas memakai waktunya untuk mendekati Sasuke yang notabene adalah daun muda—Sasuke 22 tahun dan Karin 25 tahun.

"Lepasin!" pinta Sasuke sambil mencoba menarik tangannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku kan pingin ketemu kamu, sayang!!" katanya manja. Sasuke ingin sekali muntah mendengarnya.

"Minggir lo! Dilihatin orang banyak, malu, tahu!" katanya sambil mencoba menyingkirkan Karin.

"PAPAAA!!!" teriak suara cempreng dari arah gerbang sekolah. Sasuke pun menoleh dan melihat Konohamaru sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Konohamaru!!! Selamatkan Papa, nak!!" teriak Sasuke. Konohamaru menghampirinya dan melihat Karin yang menempel sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan ekspresi damai.

"Wah! Halo, Mama Karin!" sapa Konohamaru sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Karin.

"HAH?" mungkin sedikit lelet, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke berteriak. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya mangap.

--

Mobil Mercedes Benz B 170 milik Gaara yang dikendarai sasuke itu pun masuk dan berhenti tepat di area parkir apartemen tersebut. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke pulang bersama Karin. Bagaimana kalau Gaara tahu mobilnya dimasuki oleh wanita laknat ini?

"Udah, turun lo!" Sasuke mendorong Karin hingga jatuh ke paviliun dan menutup pintu mobil tersebut. Setelah mengamankan mobilnya, dia pun menarik Konohamaru untuk berlari dan kabur ke apartemennya.

"Sasuke!!" Karin mengejarnya dari belakang, karena tidak mungkin mengejar dari depan.

Blam!!

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke pun menutup pintu dan menghela napas.

"Syukurlah..." ucapnya dengan nada menderita.

"Main PS ah~," ucap Konohamaru sambil meletakkan tas selempangnya di sofa dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah untuk menyalakan televisi.

"Eits! Mandi dulu!" kata Sasuke sambil menahannya.

"Aah~ mau main PS! Mandinya entar aja!!" ucap bocah itu sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Mandi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Enggak mau~!!" Konohamaru menarik mundur tangannya.

"Kamu pasti niru Gaara sama Naruto! Kamu jangan jadi anak jorok dan nggak terawat kayak mereka! Ayo, mandi!" mandat Sasuke sambil mengangkat bocah tersebut.

"OAH!!! Tolong!! Aku mau diperkosa!!" teriaknya.

Brak!!

Tanpa banyak cing-cong, Sasuke langsung men-_smack down_-nya di atas kasur yang di dalam kamar saat dia hendak membawa Konohamaru ke kamar mandi.

"Siapa yang ngajarin kamu ngomong gitu?" tanya Sasuke. Konohamaru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bilang atau diceburin ke dalem bak mandi?" ucap Sasuke. Konohamaru menggeleng lagi.

"Oh, jadi itu pilihan seorang Uchiha Konohamaru? Oke..." Sasuke pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"AKH! Kenapa sih nama keluargaku ganti-ganti terus setiap hari? Kemarin kata Ayah Gaara namaku Sabaku no Konohamaru!" katanya.

"Nggak! Kamu nggak cocok pake nama itu!" kata Sasuke.

"Kalau Uzumaki Konohamaru? Namikaze Konohamaru?" tanyanya.

"Nggak cocok! Pokoknya nama kamu Uchiha, dan sekarang kamu mandi!" ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Nggak mauuu!!!" teriak Konohamaru saat Sasuke menariknya ke arah kamar mandi sambil melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu.

"Sini!" perintah Sasuke.

"Huwaa!!! Ayah Gaara!! Babe Naruto!!" teriaknya melas.

Sasuke mengangkatnya dan mencelupkannya ke dalam bak mandi sambil berkata, "Nanti Papa beliin kamu Narultimate sama MGS terbaru!"

Kemudian Konohamaru pun terdiam, "Janji?" tanyanya.

"Bulan depan," jawab Sasuke.

"TOL—hmmpph!!!" Sasuke membekap mulut Konohamaru sebelum anak itu membuat ricuh seisi apartemen.

"Besok, sayang," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Setelah itu pun Konohamaru pasrah saja dimandikan sambil senyam-senyum sendiri serta memainkan bebek karet hijau... hadiah Naruto pada Sasuke saat Sasuke baru saja tiba di apartemen itu, dan teman mandi Konohamaru selama 3 tahun ini, terhitung sejak hari pertama dia ditemukan ketiga makhluk yang kini menjadi ayah-ayahnya itu.

BRAK!!

Pintu apartemen itu tiba-tiba saja didobrak. Sasuke yang sedang menyabuni badan Konohamaru pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"CEMEEE!!!" teriak orang yang mendobrak pintu itu.

--

**To be continued in an un-elite way.**

--

**Gaara:** Gak nyangka udah 7 chapter kita nongol.

**Sasuke, Naruto, & Gaara:** *toss*

**Author:** Flash diskku... Sleep... huwaah!! TwT Adegan terakhir itu aslinya ada di depan. Dan entah kenapa jadi di belakang begitu. Acak-acakan!

**Naruto:** Ayo kita pesta!

**Sasuke:** Pake duit gajinya Gaara aja!

**Gaara:** Ar-ara~~

**Naruto:** Kita nyewa My Chemical Romance apa The Used, nih? Atau A7x?

**Sasuke:** Oy! Ini tuh Cuma 1,7 juta!

**Author:** Bisa diam nggak sih! Berisik amat dah! Orang lagi berduka juga!

**Sasuke, Naruto, & Gaara:** *kabur buat nyiapin pesta*

**Author:** Perasaan dulu mereka ogah-ogahan main di fic ini deh. Oh, yosh! Saran dan pujian yang bermakna akan menjadi pedoman hidup yang berharga bagi saya. Review, pliiis???


	8. Chapter 8

**Dirty Daddies**

_copyright of_ **Dani Scarlet**

**Naruto**

_copyright of_ **Kishimoto Masashi**

Warning: AU, OOC, stress, _not meant to be yaoi_, _no pair_ (ato SasuGaaNaru? O.o).

**Author:** Ahahahahah... akhirnya apdet~~ sudah sebulan lamanya~~ padahal tadinya mau didiscontinued. Haah...

**Gaara:** Hohohoh... aslinya ini author lagi WB! Tapi maksa aja nih!!

**Author:** Soalnya males ngerjain sih, Gar.. T_T Lagian chapter kemarin cuma dapet 16 review... jadi lumayan nggak bersemangat. Tapi sebodoh ahmad, biar reviewnya dikit, tapi musti tetep diterusin dong. Ohohohohohoh... *diacungin golok ama pembaca*

**Gaara:** Malah mau hiatus beserta dirinya pula. *geleng-geleng kepala*

**Author:** Maa... ya sudahlah, baca sendiri. Eniwei, SasuNaru *tiba-tiba ada pengosek WC mendarat di kepala* eh, Sasuke ama Naruto mana, ya?

**Gaara:** Lagi ngebersihin WC kali! Ato mandi bersama!

**Author & Gaara:** *ketawa laknat* *dilempar alat buat ngosek WC*

-

"CEMEEE!!!" Sebuah suara cempreng terdengar di bagian depan apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung memijit-mijit kepalanya frustrasi dan kemudian mencuci tangannya, lalu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan menghampiri orang yang telah dengan tidak sopan mendobrak pintu apartemennya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang membuatnya mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli pintu baru. Kadang-kadang dia juga meminta uang pada Gaara, dan dengan itu ia pun dengan sangat tidak rela merendahkan derajat keluarga Uchiha di depan keluarga Sabaku. Apalagi saat sang Sabaku sedang tidak ada mood untuk dihutangi, maka dia dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan puppy eyes. —cerita di-skip sebulan karena Author koma tersambar gledek—

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke sambil menghampiri orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Ceme! Ceme!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke lagi dengan nada tak minat.

"Cemeee!!!" teriak Naruto lagi, kali ini sambil memeluk dan meraba-raba tubuh Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke diam.

"Ceme~~!!" ucap Naruto lagi dengan suara yang sudah direndahkan.

"..." Sasuke tetap diam tanpa bergerak dengan ekspresi _deadpan_ khasnya, membiarkan Naruto yang kini tengah menggerayanginya.

"Cem~~" suara Naruto semakin merendah. Tangannya meraba punggung Sasuke, turun hingga ke pantat dan meraba-rabanya.

Slap!

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menampar tangan Naruto dengan kasar sebelum pria berambut pirang itu berhasil menyentuh dompet yang ada di saku belakang celananya.

"Apaan sih, lo? Kalau mau minjem duit bilang aja, deh! Gak usah pake ngeraba-raba segala!" teriak Sasuke sewot.

"Hehehe..." Naruto hanya nyengir penuh dosa.

"Ck." Sasuke mendecak kesal sambil mengambil dompetnya dan membukanya, sekejap kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan. Tangannya mengambil dua lembar uang seribuan dan satu lembar uang sepuluh ribu dari dalam dompet berwarna hitam tersebut dengan lemas dan menyerahkannya pada pria di depannya. "Segitu cukup?" tanyanya.

Naruto menerimanya, melihatnya, dan kemudian cengirannya pudar. "Kurang, Cem! Harga BBM naik! Harga ramen juga naik!" katanya.

"Yah... cum... cuma segitu aja adanya! Gue belom ke ATM nih!" ujar Sasuke.

"Tch! Ya sudah, nggak apa-apa," ucap Naruto sambil menjejalkan uang pemberian Sasuke ke dalam saku celananya.

"Uh..." Sasuke pun mengembalikan dompetnya di saku celananya kembali.

"Oh ya!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menjentikkan jarinya, seakan-akan teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Gue lupa, tadi sebenernya gue ke sini bukan buat minta duit," kata Naruto.

Gubrak!!

Sasuke nggeblak dengan nista.

"Hah? Trus apa? Apa?!" bentak Sasuke emosi sambil bangkit dari lantai. Naruto diam sejenak sambil berpikir, menatap ke arah langit-langit apartemen Sasuke dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Pose berpikir.

"Trus ngapain lo tadi meluk-meluk sama ngeraba-raba gue?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dengan nada tinggi, sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Udah biasa sih, Sas," jawab Naruto. Ya, memang hal barusan kerap kali terjadi. Beberapa kali mereka ke-gep sama orang-orang apartemen, tapi mereka tidak pernah jera. Dan author mendiskripsikan hal ini seolah-olah Uchiha dan Uzumaki telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Brengsek lo," ucap Sasuke. "Kalo gitu sini balikin duit gue!"

"Enak aja! Yang udah dikasih nggak boleh diambil lagi! Nanti bisulan loh!" kata Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang hampir meraih kantong celananya.

Duak!!

Pria berambut hitam itu langsung menendang si pria berambut pirang sampai jatuh.

"Sas, gue mau ngomong soal Konohamaru, gue tadi lihat..." ucap Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sambil bangkit dari lantai seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Apa? Lo tadi lihat apa?" tanya Sasuke emosi.

"Uh... gue tadi lihat berita," jawab Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor—klise.

"Trus?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Berita tentang anak kecil yang hilang tiga tahun lalu, cucunya presiden Sarutobi Hiruzen. Lo tahu, gak? Waktu foto anak kecil itu ditunjukin, persiiis banget sama Konohamaru 3 tahun yang lalu!" ujar Naruto.

"Hah? Masa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan satu alisnya tanda heran.

Naruto pun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Iya! Iya! Mirip banget, Sas! Lo masih inget foto-foto yang waktu kita liburan ke Konoha Land 3 tahun lalu, yang waktu lo meluk-meluk Gaara sambil jerit-jerit pas di haunted house?"

"Gak usah diungkit-ungkit napa?!" teriak Sasuke sewot.

"Nah, gue cocokin sama foto waktu itu, yang waktu gue gendong Konohamaru sambil nunjuk-nunjuk suster ngesot naik bajaj..."

Sasuke bergidik seketika mengingat hantu bohongan itu. Tapi entah kenapa saking paranoidnya dia waktu itu sampai tidak bisa tidur 3 hari 3 malam, dan sehari menginap di apartemen Gaara sampai banyak orang yang menduga mereka macam-macam.

"Sumpah! Mirip banget! Gue yakin itu Konohamaru! Jadi Konohamaru itu cucu presiden, Sas!" ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ah! Ngaco lo! Gue nggak percaya sama omongan lo! Dan nggak akan pernah percaya sama _bullshit_ yang lo omongin itu! Paling-paling Konohamaru tuh anak tukang tahu yang nggak punya duit buat ngebiayain hidup!" kata Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Suwer, Sas!" Naruto membentuk tanda peace dengan tangannya.

"Nggak! Lagian kalo emang itu cucu presiden, ngapain dia nggak nyari dari dulu?" cibir Sasuke.

"Udah! Katanya presiden Sarutobi udah nyari anak itu dari tiga tahun yang lalu tanpa dipublikasikan di media masa. Lagian kita kan emang jarang lihat televisi, Sas," kata Naruto.

"..." Sasuke mingkem.

"Lumayan, Sas! Kita kembaliin si Konohamaru trus kita minta duit aja dari Sarutobi-sama!" kata Naruto dengan mata yang tiba-tiba berbentuk $.

"Nggak!" ucap Sasuke, dan dia pun menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Sasuke.

"Pokoknya nggak! Lo rela nyerahin anak yang udah 3 tahun sama kita ke orang lain? Nggak!" kata Sasuke.

"Bener juga sih... Konohamaru udah kayak anak kita sendiri... Dan pastinya Konohamaru udah nganggep gue dan Gaara seperti ayah-ayahnya sendiri," ucap Naruto sambil manggut-manggut.

"Heh? Mana nama gue? Kok nggak lo sebutin sih? Gue juga dianggep ayah sama dia, tahu! Bahkan gue adalah figur ayah yang paling dia kagumi!" kata Sasuke nyolot sambil narsis-narsis dikit.

"Tapi lo ke-ibu-an, Sas! Lagian dulu kan perjanjiannya lo jadi ibunya Konohamaru," ujar Naruto.

"Heh? Kapan itu?" Sasuke terperanjat sambil menatap penuh amarah pada Naruto.

"Dulu... Ah, sudahlah, lupakan." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka.

"Aku pikir sih, Konohamaru bukan anaknya presiden itu!" kata Sasuke.

"Iya.. iya.." Naruto manyun.

"Lagian mana ada kerabat presiden yang tulisannya alay kayak surat 3 tahun yang lalu itu!" tambah Sasuke.

Spontan Naruto membelalakkan matanya, kembali mengingat surat alay 3 tahun yang lalu. "I-iya juga ya..."

"Kalau memang bener itu cucu dari presiden, kita gak mungkin ngasih dia begitu aja!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan lalu keluar lagi dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Udah sono lo pulang aja! Merusuh aja lo!" Sasuke melemparkan sabun batangan yang dibawanya dari dalam kamar mandi ke arah Naruto yang berdiri mematung di tengah apartemennya.

"Uh-huh... ya sudah, Tem! Gue pergi dulu, ya!" kata Naruto sambil melesat keluar apartemen Sasuke dan membanting pintu.

BRAK!!!

"Baka Dobe!"

-

Brak!!

Gaara yang sedang tidur dengan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya dan kepala yang bersandar di sofa langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara pintu didobrak. Dia pun segera bangkit dan melihat-lihat sekitar, kemudian matanya terpaku melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, orang yang telah dengan penuh ketidaksopanan mendobrak pintu apartemennya. Begitu mengetahui siapa itu, dia pun langsung menyembunyikan majalah Playseme yang barusan digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya di bawah bantal yang ada di sampingnya.

Sigh.

"GAARRRAAA!!!" sang pendobrak pintu pun langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil berlari ke arahnya dan menghambur memeluknya.

"Heh?! Ada apa?" pekik Gaara yang kaget karena tiba-tiba diterjang dan dipeluk oleh orang yang dengan seenak es krim mendobrak pintu berwarna coklat muda yang dipesannya spesial di Switzerland itu.

"Gaara~~!!!" dia merebahkan kepalanya di dada Gaara, dan hal tersebut cukup membuat Gaara menampang horror dengan wajah pucat bagaikan mayat yang usai diformalin dan dimasukkan ke lemari pendingin untuk praktek bedah anatomi.

"Gaara~" ucapnya lagi, kini sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Gaara, yang notabene membuat bulu kuduk Gaara berdiri dengan spontan bagai kucing disiram air panas yang melepuhkan.

"Gaar~" dan kini tangannya mulai menggerayangi. Turun ke leher Gaara, dadanya, perutnya, pinggangnya, dan yang terakhir adalah... pantatnya.

PLAK!!!

"SAS! APAAN SIH LO?!!" teriak Gaara histeris sambil menampar kepala pendobrak pintu bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut menggunakan majalahnya.

"Aww! Bisa ati-ati, pelan, lembut, dan penuh perasaan kagak sih lo?" protes Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap mukanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Lagian lo ngapain, sih??" bentak Gaara. Kemudian matanya menatap dengan tak fokus dari sang objek yang tak lain lagi adalah Sasuke tersebut, berpikir sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Jangan-jangan lo mau merkosa gue lagi?!" pekiknya sambil melemparkan bantal dan majalahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sasuke dengan cepat menepis dua benda tersebut. "Bukan!! Gue cuma mau minjem duit! Dompet lu ada di saku belakang celana, bukan?"

Gaara pun tercengang. "Minjem duit? Lo mau nyopet gitu? Bangsat lo!" dia langsung menendang perut Sasuke.

"Aduh..." erang Sasuke kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang ditendang Gaara.

"Buat apa sih? Lo kan dokter? Masa minjem duit sama kepala HRD!" ucap Gaara, tapi dia pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dari bawah bantalan sofa dan membukanya.

Mata Sasuke membelalak seakan mengatakan 'Hoh? Ternyata ditaruh di situ?'.

"Lagian ngapain lo ngegrepe gue?" Gaara mengeluarkan dua lembar seratus ribuan dari dalam dompet berwarna coklat tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Yah, gue kan baru aja selesai magang, Gar. Lagian ini lagi PTT! Gue megang-megang lo tadi... err, niru Naruto sih," jawab Sasuke sambil menerima uangnya. Gaara pun geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendecak. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam.

"Ngapain lo masih di sini?" tanya Gaara sambil mengangkat satu alisnya yang tidak eksis itu.

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh? Lo ngusir gue?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Yah, bukan gitu. Masa lo mau diem-dieman di sini?" kata Gaara.

"Apa? Gue ganggu acara baca majalah lo, ya?" Sasuke menunjukkan majalan Playseme milik Gaara dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi 'Ternyata lo hobi baca ginian, ya?'.

"Apaan sih?! Ini dari kantor gue, tahu!" ucap Gaara kesal sambil merebut secara kasar majalah yang ada di tangan Sasuke tersebut dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Oh ya, lo tahu Konohamaru anak siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mendadak mengalihkan topik, dan hal itu pun membuat Gaara langsung menatapnya heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Anak siapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Malah nanya balik lagi!" ucap Sasuke sewot.

"Lha gue kagak tahu, Sas!" katanya.

"Kata Naruto, Konohamaru cucu presiden tuh!" ujarnya kesal sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Gaara langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Eh? Masa?"

"Gak tahu lah! Ngomong-ngomong, kalo emang bener Konohamaru cucu presiden gimana? Lo kasih gak ke orangnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eng..." Gaara berpikir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nggak lo kasih, kan?" Sasuke tidak sabar mendengar jawaban dari Gaara.

"Kasih aja, Sas, kalo memang bener Konohamaru cucunya presiden!" kata Gaara. Sasuke langsung menepuk jidatnya menggunakan uang 200.000 pemberian Gaara.

"Doh! Lo baka kayak Naruto, ya! Apa lo nggak sayang sama Konohamaru?!" solot Sasuke.

"Ya justru karena sayang, gue balikin dia ke orang tuanya!" ucap Gaara.

"Tap-tapi..." Sasuke ingin mewek saat itu juga karena merasa tidak ada yang mendukungnya. Tapi karena gengsi yang kegedean dia pun menahannya.

"Apa? Lo udah jatuh cinta ma Konohamaru? Lo pedofil? Udah kelihatan dari muka lo kok, Sas! Yang tabah ya.. di luar sana masih banyak anak kecil yang mau diajak main dokter-dokteran sama lo," ucap Gaara yang sama sekali tidak dapat membaca suasana sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke pelan.

"Huh! Brengsek lo!" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu Gaara, keluar dari sana dan membanting pintu itu. Setelah yakin bahwa Sasuke telah menjauh, pria berambut merah tersebut mengambil majalah Playseme yang tadi dibantingnya di atas lantai, membukanya, dan mulai membacanya.

Klak.

"Aha! Ternyata lo hobi baca begituan, ya?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuka kembali pintu apartemen Gaara dan mengintip ke dalam. Dan Gaara pun langsung melemparkan majalah yang ada di genggamannya ke arah pintu, namun pintu itu tertutup dengan cepat dan pria berambut hitam jabrik yang tadinya ada di sana telah menghilang sebelum majalah Playseme milik Gaara berciuman dengan mukanya.

"Sialan lo!"

--

**To be continued in an un-elite way.**

--

**Gaara:** APA-APAAN GUE?!! *histeris*

**Author:** Duh, maaf kalau garing, dan maaf sebelum dan sesudahnya kalau update-nya telat!! *ditimpuk*

**Naruto & Sasuke:** *out from nowhere* KENAPA KAMI JADI TUKANG GERAYANG??!

**Author:** *mendadak tidak ada di ruangan*

**Gaara, Naruto, & Sasuke:** HUWAA!!! Kita OOC!!! Kita doain lu tambah pinter authooorr!! Eh?

**Author:** *muncul dari atas* Review aja dah!! *kabur*

**Gaara, Naruto, & Sasuke:** *ngejar author sambil ngacungin gergaji mesin*

Review please???


End file.
